The World's Future
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Season 1, when Leomon was about to strike Tai, he did. And now, the future is different and Tai must save his loved ones.
1. 1

Net-WorldFuture **The World's Future**   
Note: This is a suddenly appearing idea that was being given deep thought and now is mixed of several shows and games and whatsoever. Based on my own fanfics and ideas, Fruitloop Trooper's Age of Darkness, Thunder in Paradise by Colt, Final Fantasy 7's Battle Arena, and Gladiator. I hope I didn't miss nothing. In order of most based stuff. Now read on, sorry for the long blab.

**Prologue**

"Ah!!!!!! Help!" Tai yelled. It was freakin cold as he was out only in his boxers. The wind fiercly tugged at him and blown over Agumon again. Leomon had Tai's neck in his hand and in the other, a deadly knife. That, could only lead to doom…. Devimon snickered as he watched the leader helplessly cry for help. He had control of everything. Leomon was his, and would kill the mon who could ruin his plans to win everything.   
Agumon was helpless, laying on the side, his stomach full of rocks. Literally. He moaned but couldn't stand up to help Tai. Nor could the others. Devimon had complete control. The beds were all being manipulated by him and his evil, wicked ways.   
"Goodbye… Tai Kamiya!" Leomon yelled. Tai closed his eyes, praying for a wonderous miracle to happen. Up in the beds, the DigiDestined couldn't watch. Some turned and hid under the covers, others watched in horror as their friend was to be annihilated.   
With a swift cut, Leomon had target.   
"AH!!!!" An earthquake, Leomon turned around and growled as he saw Devimon laughing evilly. He was seperating the island apart! Leomon turned back and saw Tai moaning, a huge cut had been drawn diagonally across his chest. Blood was dripping out from it, oozing out.   
"Heelp…. Help.." Tai said crying at the same time. He fell onto the dirt and curled up into a ball with his arm out, grasping for help. Agumon stood up but fell over as the speed of the moving island increased, moving farther away from the others.   
"NO!!!!!!" a cry from one of the beds called down below. Tai looked up wearily and tried sitting up but then they bumped due to a huge wave. Leomon, Tai, and Agumon fell flat onto the ground, Tai's head hitting a sharp rock. The world became black to him… slowly, he could see, nor hear nothing at all.   
"Tai!… ugh…." Agumon slowly collapsed soon after due to the speedy motion of the speedy-increasing island. Devimon smiled and then let go of his control of Leomon.   
"You will die along with the dinosaur who's not dead already! Ha, good riddance, now I can truly rule the world!" Devimon said raising his arms. Looking up at the beds, he assembled them into a line and smiled.   
"Say goodbye!… Digi-Doomed!" Devimon waved his arms around as the rest of the crew flew about, cries and screams as they landed on islands, disappearing into the sea…..

**1**

Down the streets, it was a normal day. The clouds covered the sun, leaving the sky gray and brown. 6 years, after the Devimon incident. But he didn't know. He didn't know. Walking along the path, the big brown haired man kicked a pop can and continued walking along. Beside him was his faithful pal, Agumon.   
The man continued on, passing by the big wooden and stone wall. Inside was said to be the master of the worlds, both worlds. The king of it all, the success man they called him. He ruled everything. Some said he was the nicest ever alive, others claim he was a down right awful, cruel digimon. Though no one has ever seen his true identity. It was also said, meeting him, HIM himself, would be considered a very highly royal thing. But you had to battle 8 digimon in a row, yourself, with a partner if needed.   
That's all he knew, the man never wanted to see the king who had him out now, strutting along the street. But then, the thought came, what if he was a nice man? But who'd leave him out on the streets?   
Stopping beside the huge gates, the man saw a poster. Stopping, Agumon halted as he started to read the rest of the poster.   
"Official tournament being held. A free chance to enter! Fight through 8 battles to win yourself a nice time visiting the king himself! Lose and be thrown into the dungeon as his slave. Ouch, sounds nasty huh?" the man said turning to his digimon smiling. Agumon shrugged.   
"Well Tai, maybe, but why do we need to see that guy?" Tai looked back at the poster.   
"I don't know…. But I want to get a descent living quarter rather than the cave we live in. And I'm sure our friend would like to live in one too, WhiteGriffonmon surely hates narrow caves." Tai said. Looking back at the poster he sighed and then saw the fine print. That meant trouble for sure.   
"The king can answer 5 questions and will answer them if you win! He'll tell you everything! He knows everything there is to know. He is the king, he knows everything, signed, the King. Hmmmm, Agumon? Think he'd know an easier way to travel to the other world? I always wanted to visit it. 6 years of long waiting, I'm 18, I think his civilian restriction laws are awful."   
Agumon silently tugged at Tai who smiled and patted him on the head.   
"Maybe I can suggest to him too that every civilian is equal and deserves equal rights. If you ask me, I think that everyone deserves to have a nicely heated home. Home as in house. Not our cave." Tai said. Agumon laughed.   
"Tai, you'd make a wonderful leader to people." Agumon said. Tai looked down at him with surprised eyes.   
"You really think so?" he asked. Agumon nodded. The two laughed and then continued on their way.

Arriving at their "home", Tai walked into the dark cave, lit by a little fire in the middle. Two tunnels, one lead to a breeze, another exit or a fire escape route. Not the kind where you panic in front of blazing flames, the kind designed to let the smoke blow out of the cave. The other tunnel lead to a nice little spot where they'd rest.   
"Helllooooooo?" Tai called into the cave. His voice echoed and bounced off the cave's walls. The two shrugged at each other and sat down on the cave floor and stared into the fire. Tai looked at it very deeply though.   
Fire always facisnated him and tickled his interests. He remembered when he first saw it, that was when he woke up. He recalled that when he first woke up, he was laying on a straw bed, staring into the vastness of a fire. Two digimon were there and helped nurse him back to normal. Tai, had no memory whatsoever on who he was. Agumon had told him about himself basically, and before explaining about the DigiDestined, a white angel, or, what appeared to be one, came in and told Agumon never to tell Tai he was a DigiDestined. It'd be easier not to because knowing his ttrue identity, that would be fatal. Enemies would come to kill him and Tai, would search to find peace.   
So they told Tai he had a partner digimon there from the beginning (partially true after all). And Tai agrreed and accepted it.   
During his 6 years, Tai trained himself to learn offensive and defensive attacks and such techniques. The two who helped bring him back togther, Woofingmon and Dangeroomon, helped made him swords as they knew Tai loved to have sword duels… with a wooden sculpture they made for him.   
"Tai! Agumon! Welcome back, did you have a nice walk around?" Both of them turned to see that same appearing to be an angel digimon walk into the room.   
They called him WhiteGriffonmon. He was exactly that. His upper head half was covered in a silver metal mask. The body of his was strong and had white angelic fur covering it all over. He wore a pendant, on the end was a shining diamond crystal. WhiteGriffonmon had wings as big as his own self. White feathers thatt were powerful and could travel as fast as a natural human's airplane. His tail was just a bit longer than his body and head. A long, slick tail that was covered in white.   
"Yeah, we had a brilliant walk Whie, anyways, what did catch me was a tournament, and I thought maybe I could participate in it? It's a free tournament and would I like to win it to shove his own rules down his throat to see how he'd like being us. Also, it provides grood practice, come on White." Tai said. WhiteGriffonmon frowned.   
"Tai, that's dangerous!"   
"I know I might get thrown in jail, but, ha ha. Me? The champ? Never White. And did I mention it's free?" Tai added. Agumon shrugged as WhiteGriffonmon gave him a sad look.   
"Well sir, I think Tai should go for it if he wishes to." Agumon said. WhiteGriffonmon looked at Tai, then into the fire and sighed bowing his head down.   
"Of course I'll let you go…. But Tai, here this. I heard that king is cruel enough, he might sentence death the next day. So I am warning you." WhiteGriffonmon said. Tai stood up and pointed to himself proudly.   
"I'll be careful White. It starts tomorrow! S maybe I'd better stock up on swords." Tai said. WhiteGrifffonmon knew where this was going and nodded. Tai quickly grabbed Agumon and dragged him outside of the cave to their friends. WhiteGriffonmon sighed and looked into the fire again.   
"Courage… the leader of the DigiDestined's full of it…. No wonder he's so adventurous."

Woofingmon went into the back of the little wooden shop and scratched his chin. Woofingmon was a dog digimon at champion stage. He wore a necklace like thing on his neck with the number of kills he made in total. He had piercings on his eyelid and ears. His eye had several scratches slashed over it. On his left paw/claw, he had something simullar to brace knuckles. His right paw/claw had a vicous long piece of metal, sharpened and mean looking over the back of his hand. On his left knee was a little knee armouur that came in handy a lot. Woofingmon's tail had an eye at the end, for those unknowing digimon who might pounce on a so called "snake". 3 spiked tail rings that adjusted perfectly to his tail was on, well, his tail.   
"Woofingmon! Master Tai be here!" Dangeroomon hissed. At champion, he's a black striped kangroo with handcuffs on his left arm. Having a pouch for his little baby sister digimon , a cape was worn on the backside of him. His head was covered in a metal mask and had a long stripe across the top, ending at the eyes. His mask had ear holes for his pointy ears to stick out. And the deadliest meatl mask horn you'd ever see was under the curve of the long stripe across the mask.   
"Master Tai? Oh, he must be here for defensive wear and offensive destruction weapons to kick some butt in the free tournament. It's not often the king holds those." Woofingmon said in his scratchy, low, grunting like voice.   
"No Woofing." Dangeroomon said retreating to the front of the little wooden shop.   
"Hey guys, I'm here for the-"   
"Free tournament" Woofingmon said coming out from the back. In his arms was something enclosed in a special brown leather case. Tai's eyes grew big. Agumon sadly couldn't see much over the tall counter. Tai pointed at the leather casing and looked at the two champion vaccnie's.   
"What's in it?" Tai asked. Woofingmon slapped Tai's hand away as he slowly opened the zipper at the top. After he unbuttoned the button after the zipper he pulled out the most coolest sword in the land. It's shining blade was nice and has no bloodtsains on it. It was made of special silver and had awesome gripping to hold the sword.   
"We call it the Warrior's Bust. You like it? Keep it." Woofingmon said roughly handing it over to Tai. His eyes went wide and as he mouthed the words wow over and over again. Woofingmon sighed and then retreated to the back of the little wooden shop again. Dangeroomon snorted at the space where Woofingmon was and then turned to Tai and smiled.   
"Woofingmon hates giving out prototypes Tai…. Well, good luck in the tournament tomorrow Tai, your going to need it… trust me. An old friend of mine was thrown into the jail. He nearly had it too if it wasn't for… you'll find out." Tai nodded and began to leave. Agumon was about to follow when Dangeroomon cuffed his arm and then leaned to his ear and whispered.   
"Watch him Agumon, those digimon are real tough and dangerous." Agumon nodded as Dangeroomon uncuffed him.

"Wow, sure looks crowded White, doesn't it?" Tai asked WhiteGriffonmon. The three of them, Tai, Agumon and the white griffon digimon stood in front of the hugely crowded line of people and digimon in front of the gate that had been vacant yesterday. Lot's of people gathered about to watch the tornaments. They were very popular and the mon's loved to see if anyone would win. Tai had been to one once, and most people lost on the 2nd round.   
"LISTEN! ATTENTION!" Tai looked over the crowded mass of people to see the two Robogarusmon's at the gates sides. He couldn't see much of what was inside. It was like a giant colluseum. The most famous one. Tai stood on his tipitoes then was forced back down by WhiteGriffonmon. They listened carefully as one of the Robogarusmon's spoke very loudly and clearly above the audience and contestents.   
"This is a tornament being held at this very battle arena. We caution that audience viewers stay atop on the benches and audience booths. It is highly dangerous if you fall over as you may result in battle kill for our other digimon to feast on. Also, it is strongly advised you stay watching until the intervals between battles. Contestants please wait until we call you in. Audience viewers please pile in and if you hurt anyone you will be sentenced in the public." Tai sighed as he waved goodbye to WhiteGriffonmon who followed the crowd inside.   
"Agumon, wish us luck, like I did." Tai said smiling.   
"Wish us luck then." Agumon said.   
Too focused on the upcoming battles, they hadn't noticed on the otherside of the crowd, two human beings trying to get into the audience viwers booth. The older girl looked at the younger one and smiled. Both in partial rags they awaited eagerly to watch some tornament matches to kill the time. But also hide as they were on the "wanted" list. At least the older one was.   
"Sora, you think anyone will make it to see the lord himself?" Sora smiled.   
"Kari, the evil lord probably won't be visited by anyone. No one's practically gone past 4 the most I heard." Sora said as they finally got in. Walking up for some good seats while also trying to hide their faces in their ragged jacket hoods.   
"Hey, I heard there's 10 contestants out here." Sora said. Kari shrugged.

Tai and Agumon sat on the sidewalk tapping their feet/shoes againest the partially paved road. Tai laid back and looked at the other contestants and then turned back to his sword and started lightly touching it. A brand new sword for winning, Tai thought. Grinning to himself, he looked up and saw a Robogarusmon staring down at him.   
"Contestants' name?" it said through it's voice panel. Tai shrugged.   
"Tai and Agumon." He said. The Robogarusmon made some mechanical movements then projected a hologram map that had a time on the side and a bumber.   
"Your number is number 7, you're the 7th to compete today. Battles will go on unless you reach number 7, you will stop after the 6th battle, stay overnight, then battle in the finals tomorrow. There is no prize money. The prize itself though is being able to see and ask some questions to the lord himself. So Tai and Agumon, please wait in this area until further notice." Tai looked at the red dot on the map and stood up. Nodding the robot moved onto the next contestant. Agumon watched as they entered the stadium. Tai's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It was HUGE! The stadium was solid and had grippable ground. All sides were filled with audience cheering them on. Tai looked up the middle and saw a huge empty space and some guards. Underneath it was some audience in the booths. And where he was to go right under that. Walking in, he saw a room called "Rest" and "Wash". There was a tv screen on the ongoing events in the stadium, some couches, and some snacks on the counter. The space was not very big in here.   
"Well, let's sit and watch the battles."

Sora and Kari sat tight and watched th bottom of the stadium awaiting challengers to battle. That's when the big booming voice stretched into the stadium/colluseum.   
"WLECOME TO ANOTHER FREE TORNAMENT!" Cheers and yells from the crowds. "Well, as you now, we have 22 participants. 11 participating today, 11 tomorrow. Finals are tomorrow if anyone ever reachs it." Some laughing came from the crowds again. "Those would be held tomorrow, now onto our first contestant! Please do not leave your seat now for safety matters. The lord bids good luck to erveyone!"

"Will Tai and Agumon, friends, please step out into the battle arena and prepare to battle. The battles goes like this. The first battle will have Agumon fighting first since his name comes up alphabetically first. Next will be Tai, then Agumon, then vice versa. Good luck you two." Tai and Agumon grinned to each other as they walked outside.   
Everyone cheered loudly awaiting the next challengers and battles. Tai held up both arms and gave the peace sign to both sides, one at a time. Agumon nodded and then told Tai to stop awaiting instructions.   
Kari and Sora looked down and sighed. Looked a lot like Tai,Kari's brother, Sora's loved one… er, yes. Sora remembered finding Kari and quickly protecting her and telling her that Tai died was the hardest thing to do.   
"Everybody welcome Tai and Agumon, friends, will duke out their skills and show us really how strong they are. Everyone please give a warm welcome before they're sliced and diced!" Everyone cheered. Sora and Kari shook it off. Tai wasn't a popular name, but there must've been more than one Tai in the world.   
"First battle. Agumon." Tai stepped back and walked a bit into a corner as the deadly gates from above opened. It was a hologram right under the audience, above the contestent's area. Out from the hologram came their first opponent. Flaming down in a blaze he landed with a thud and snicked. His body made of wax and his head burning, ready to burn!   
"Candlemon! I can defeat you easily!" Agumon said glaring at him. Candlemon sighed.   
"Wimps and wusses, no difference. No wait, your both! HA HA! Bring it on!" Agumon grew angry at this remark. Concentrating on a ball of fire, Agumon aimed and fired it.   
"Pepper Breath!… pwa!" The fireball was heaidng straight at Candlemon who swiftly dodged it in time, making the fireball hit the bottom of the audience booth. Candlemon was a swift one, quickly it jumped over Agumon to the opposite side of where he was merely seconds ago.   
"Flame Bomber!" A smaller ball of fire sped towards Agumon, unable to move aside in time, Agumon bent down as the attack hit the otherside audience booth. Both mons glared evilly at each other. Slowly moving in a circle, never taking their eyes off each other. Then they jumped!   
"Pepper Breath!"   
"Flame Bomber!"   
The attacks collided cuasing a huge cloud of smoke and fiery parks popping from the insides. Agumon and Candlemon then clobbered each other colliding into each other, they fell flat onto the ground causing more dust to get up from the ground. Agumon quickly clawed Candlemon's wax leaving a couple nasty scratches. Candlemon glared at Agumon.   
"Pepper Breath!.. pwa!" Candlemon yelled as he was erased into several thousands of bits.   
The crowd went wild cheering at the op of their lungs. Sora, Kari, and WhiteGriffonmon yelled the loudest at the winning digimon. Tai high-fived Agumon as the announcer came back on.   
"Wonderful. Battle two, Tai." Agumon waved good luck as Tai took out his sword. Some "oohhh's and ahhh's" from the crowd. Out from the hologram dropped a little yellow virus type caterpillar. It laughed the evil laugh and jumped at Tai who quickly slashed him away with his sword.   
"It's a Kunemon Tai! Watch out! I think they sting!"   
"Real bad!" added in the Kunemon himself. Tai gasped. His sword didn't even leave a nasty dent! Just a small dent. The Kunemon charged at Tai and bit onto his leg.   
"HELP!!!" Tai quickly slashed at him in the head, he quickly let go of his grip and then inched back. Tai didn't feel any paiin… yet. Thank goodness for protective knee pads Woofingmon! He thought to himself. The next thing Kunemon did was quickly speeded arund Tai causing dust to move in towards Tai.   
"What the? Where are you?" Tai looked around and Agumon whined.   
"AH!!!! ELECTRO THREAD!" Tai turned around in time to see Kunemon releasing a electric thread from his mouth. With his sword he slashed it in half and left Kunemon shocked, he couldn't stop in mid-air. A simple slash took Kunemon….   
"YAY! GO MAN! YOUR DOING AWESOME!" a shout from the crowd. Everyone cheered on. A human beat their second challenge! Not rare, nor common, just an uncommon sight. Tai held his fists in front of him andgave a little thrust.   
"Yes!"   
"Congratulations. Agumon? Third battle. Ready!" Tai put away his sword and sat in the corner. From the hologram came a deadly digimon who came down with a loud thud, shaking the battle arena. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a tough looking Kuwagamon, something they never expected to see again!   
"Grr…"   
"You can do it Agumon!" Tai yelled. Then hearing some beeping noises, he pulled out his digivice. He was still confused on how he got it. WhiteGriffonmon and Agumon refused to talk about it. The subject about Tai and the digivice.   
  
"Agumon warp-digivolve to…… Greymon!".

First stood a rookie vaccine type digimon only to be replaced by a huge dinosaur champion stage named Greymon. Looking at the Kuwagamon he quickly charged at the Kuwagamon who took flight a little late. Ramming into the Kuwagamon, Greymon held on and let go as they slammed into the audience booth scaring some of the audience. Kuwagamon pushed Greymon into the ground and flew up into the sun.   
"Tai! I don't see him!" Greymon said. Tai looked up and gave Greymon a wink. He smiled and then saw the Kuwagamon come harging down at top speed with his attack!   
"Scissor Claw!!!!!" The pinchers were sharp and nearly hit Greymon who ducked under and with his tail slammed Kuwagamon in the face. The bug digimon flew down into the sand and was quickly trampled over by Greymon. Turning back around, Greymon released a Nova Breath that quickly sent Kuwagamon to digiheaven, or the other place.   
"Ah, well done indeed." Greymon smiled and high fived Tai bending down.   
"Fourth battle! Tai, come forth to your doom!" Gasps from the audience.   
"This guy is awesome ins't he Kari?" Sora asked. Looking back down, she then whispered back into Kari's ear "And he's cute too." Kari laugehd.   
CRASH! Through the hologram came another bug digimon at champion stage, breaking some of the stadium as he flew out in rage. No one would like to be coped up for weeks in a cage. Tai quickly drew his sword as the Snimon noticed Tai on the battle arena.   
"Come on hideous thing!" Tai yelled. The Snimon grinned and started falling down, dropping several feet on the way down. Tai gave a sad grin. He couldn't defeat this thing! He had even twice the BLADE CUTTERS! Okay, calm down Tai, he said to himself.   
"Ah ha!" Quickly reaching into his pocket, he found a small piece of glass wrapped in a tissue. Unwrapping the tissue, he threw the glass at the Snimon who turned around to fly around it, but it got stuck it his back. The Snimon cried out in terror as Tai threw his sword up and slashed the Snimon who came crashing down. When the smoke cleared, only a piece of glass and his sword was left. He grinned his very "attracting grals" grin to the audience and smiled while retrieving his sword.   
"Wow, he looks cute with that grin!" Sora said. Kari sighed.   
"Sora, I think that's his point."   
"WOW! The first fight gone past the line of 4 battles! Impressong, but his doom will come! Agumon, it's the 5th time to battle!" Greymon stepped out as Tai gave him the thumbs up. Unfornately, Greymon had a strategy already, silently, he went and hid in the shadows right behind the place where the new challenger came crashing down. THUD!   
"Oh man, Minotarumon…" Tai said sadly.   
Minotarumon looked around for his opponent who.. wasn't there.   
"That's odd."   
"TAKE THIS!"   
"ACK!" Minotarumon tried to hit the sneak attacker but was unable as he held his neck and machine gun arm trapped. Greymon bit onto his other arm causing Minotarumon to screech out in pain. Greymon then with his tail slapped Minotaurmon's legs who grew real angry.   
Bending his head back real fast, he hit Greymon very slightyly, but also good enough to shake the champion loose. Greymon scratched at his neck and saw Minotarumon using his Bull Fighting attack! Charging at him!!!!   
"Nova Blast!" A huge flameing fireball attacked Minotarumon right on target, it scratched him but it was like he didn't even notice it! Greymon was in panic and then attacked again. Minotarumon's fast speed had cleared that one off the trail. Growling at Minotarumon, Greymon jumped over the bull and into the air!   
  
"Greymon digivolve to….. Metal Greymon!!!!"

Flying in the air, Metal Greymon stared down at the bull who had his horns stuck into the audience booth.   
"YOU! I'LL GET YOU!" he yelled. Metal Greymon quickly flew down, charging trhough the air at an incredible speed, Mach 1! Diving down, he slashed at Minotarumon with his left claw, then his right. The Minotarumon was injured badly, but he quickly got out of his situation and slammed Metal Greymon into the closed gates. "Ouch" was heard from the crowd. Tai shook his fist at the stupid bull.   
"Come on Metal Greymon! I believe you can do it!" Tai yelled. Metal Greymon gave Tai a thumbs up weakly as the Minotarumon kicked dust off his feet and charged again at another incredible speed!   
"Watch out!.. Man! Dang it! Come on! Get up Metal Greymon!" Tai yelled. Metal Greymon looked up and saw the bull charging. He smiled and then pulled back his left claw, punching it out, his claw flew out attacking the bull's horns causing him to halt!   
"Mega Claw that Tai!" Metal Greymon responded, flying up he felt the ultimate tug at his claw. Unraveling himself, the Minotarumon glared evilly up at the opponent with the metal claw. Metal greymon stuck his tongue out and then released his attack!   
"Giga Blaster!!!!" Two shark headed missles hit their target on the spot, annihilating Minotarumon.   
"ALRIGHT BUDDY! We da mon and man crew!" Tai said yelling to his partner as he ran to him. Metal Greymon laughed as he flew down and de-digivolved to Agumon. Agumon jumped and Tai and Agumon hugged as cheers arose from the crowd, it would be one more round to advance tomorrow.   
"Okay folks, this is interesting and great. 6th battle. Tai, one more to advance, break down now and it'll be real sad for our viewers, bring out the mon Robogarusmon!" Tai looked up and took out his sword in the fighting position.   
"I'm ready for you scum, gimme what you got." Tai said grinning his special Kamiya grin.   
"Kari, I think I want to marry that guy!"   
"Sora, calm down! Your scaring the mon's and human's around us!" Kari said. Sora took a look and saw she was right. Whispering into her ear, Kari leaned in so the other viewers would not hear the private conversation.   
"That Tai person reminded me of … him… I can't help it. Your brother was so couragous."   
"I know."   
"AH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!" THUD! Tai coughed and tried to clear the smoke with his free arm to see what his new oppenent was and who it was. And surely, they'd try to attack him on surprise. Scanning the little area free of smoke, he saw nothing.   
"What's this mon doing? Covering the arena in smoke for what purpo-…. Oh no… Dang it, cover up the place so we can't see each other. Oh well, join in." Tai said shuffling his feet across the sand. Keeping balance, speed, and his determation, he looked straight ahead.   
Tai hit the sand hard and turned around, someone, or someTHING had pushed him down. Getting up Tai quickly slashed the whole area around him going in a complete circle moving up by centimetres. He heard voices, faint ones due to the winding wind he was making. Hearing nothing he moved a bit more to the north hoping to knock somebody, er, the enemy out.   
"OW! YOU DIMWITTED HUMAN!" Tai stopped and then lifted his sword up and stabbed it at the creature. He heard a huge crash but then saw the sword fly back at the ground. Picking it up he stood in a fighting stance ready to take on the challenge.   
Next thing Tai knew, the evil creep flew at his face and threw his long arms around his neck trying to choke him. There was a HUGE crack down his head, but it didn't bother him.   
"I'm Datamon! And dare to mock me and die!" Tai punched him. Datamon fell off and hit the ground, finally the sand and dust cleared and the viewers were amazed. Tai quickly reached for his sword but it was hit away by Datamon's hand.   
"Data Destroyer!" A huge block of black needle-like objects came flying towards Tai who quickly dodged it and kicked Datamon in the vunerable slashed section. The andriod like digimon hit the walls but then flew up and tried to claw Tai's eyes.   
"Good grief!" Tai quickly moved aside as he saw Datamon leave a nasty scratch mark on the sand. His eyes widened as he looked at Datamon who jumped towards him again. Punching him he was destoryed.   
"Ow…" Tai rubbed his hand as the crowd went absolutely berserk. Agumon came up and practically made Tai fall onto the ground and smiled.   
"We did it!:   
"Yeah, I guess we did buddy!"   
White Griffonomon sigfhed in the audience blechers. Looking at the two he didn't cheer. If the lord ever caught a gilmpse of him, he'd kill Tai! He'd have to tell him who he was, and endanger his life. Otherwise, he'd die knowing,… actually, not knowing what the heck he was killed for!   
White Griffonmon took flight off the blechers and into the stadium and shook Agumon's claws.   
"Congrats you two…. Sigh…. Agumon, tell him tonight, I have to go and talk to Woofingmon and Dangeroomon." Turning around the three saw some dangerous looking Ogremon's ready to colbber the white griffon to the ground. WhiteGriffonmon smiled and flew out of the stadium.   
Tai looked up and shrugged to himself. That was sure odd.   


  



	2. 2

Net-WorldFuture2 **2**

"Are you sure it's Tai?"   
"No, but I'll ask him if he knows a guy we know called Tai."   
"Sounds weird." Kari said back. Silently, Sora and Kari sneaked out of the busy crowd. 

"Well, there's 12 of you here still. And because of the many contestants that entered, you are postponed for the next day to challenge. Any finalists will battle tomorrow before the new challengers have their share of battling. In the meanwhile, you will be staying in the bunk beds in our Restroom. No, not the Washroom. Anyways, please do not fight or injure others during the night and no rough fights. You will be thrown into the pit house below to be destroyed or released several of thousands of years later. Now proceed and goodnight. Good luck tomorrow."   
Tai and Agumon waited til the others all got up before he marched through the doors.   
Not much to their surprise was a tight room with only enough room to walk through for one person. Bunk beds were on both sides of the room and the only one available was the one that he stood beside. Tai jumped onto the bed and grabbed the blue blankets and looked out the small window. It was dark out, the night sky. Tai smiled as he laid his chin on the pillow staring out at the sky. Everyone had fallen into a deep sleep already but Tai and Agumon.   
"Must be real comfy beds huh Agu?" Tai asked his buddy. Agumon sighed as he tugged Tai.   
"Yes?"   
"Um… Tai, I've gotta tell you something WhiteGriffonmon and I kept from you because… your life will be endangered now! Or, once I tell you then it will be." Tai laughed.   
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked curiously.   
"Well, Tai, you're a digidestined. Your Tai Kamiya. TaiCHI Kamiya to be exact. And don't fight with me, this is after your brain was damaged by that rock you hit." Tai squinted into the night sky and focused on what Agumon was saying. A DigiDestined?   
"Wow." He said smiling. He nodded his head. Tai acted as if he was given some neat info, but not exciting enough to go real insane and obsessed over. Agumon sighed.   
"Tai, a Digidestined,…. You were sucked here from some camp thing and and…. Uh, being a DigiDestined, I belonged to you. And so that digivice helps me digivolve to stronger things to whip their butts. But um, yes. And Tai, if anyone finds out I digivolved with your digivice as a DigiDestined, we're dead."   
"Oh? Why?"   
"Because! The lord's an evil digimon! Devimon, an old champion knocked us out and nearly killed you. The other DigiDestined's, we don't know. That evil digimon probably is the lord still and has total control. Remember that speech you gave me yesterday?" Tai looked at Agumon with his what? Face then turned back to the star-filled sky.   
"Yes."   
"Well, I think you should honestly sit and be leader. You're the leader of the DigiDestined! Can't you remember them? Matt? Gabumon? SORA? Your family?"   
"No, I'm sorry." Tai said without much emotion. Agumon crawled up and sat beside Tai, looked at him, then out the window.   
"Well, anyways Tai, you were an awesome leader. Everyone thinks your dead, and we think everyone else is dead… except a certain few."   
"Who are they?"   
"Matt, Izzy, T.K. They're all in jail. But info on Sora, Joe, and Mimi is unkown. Some claim theyr'e dead. And Tai?"   
"Yeah?"   
"You had the hits for Sora." Tai blushed then pulled Agumon to him and noogied his head causing him to laugh quietly.   
"So…. Who was my family?"   
"I don't really know that much. I know your had two parents like everybody else, though I think you had something called a sister…" Tai froze and accidently pushed Agumon aside. Agumon rubbed his head from falling off the bed awakening the person on the top of Tai's bunk who fell asleep shortly again.   
"Agumon… I can remember some things….. but, it's still hazy. I can remember now… Sora, gosh, I'd give anything to se her or my family now. Agumon, why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've killed Devimon by now!" Tai asaid a bit angrily. Agumon shrugged.   
"But Tai, listen to me. The reason we didn't was for your safety. You'd be dead by now trying to kill Devimon. So we kept you like a fragile kid all along. We had to bust it tonight, otherwise the lord would murder you and you wouldn't know what for. So Tai, let's defeat the next two battles and whip his butt! We'll save our friends! Won't we?" Tai looked back at him sadly, a single tear went down that he quickly brushed away.   
"Yeah buddy. We'll avenge them. Don't worry, I'm the natural champ remember?… And I'll make sure I kill him. I won't let him get away with my family missing… or are they alive?" Tai asked. Agumon didn't answer. 

"And so, we welcome Tai and Agumon! Finals today!!!! They had passed the 6 battles and now it's time for the 7th battle to happen! Gentlefolk, and hardfolk, time to enjoy this once in a lifetime occurrence! AND PLEASE! WELCOOOOME TAI AND AGUMON! Reigning champs!" the announcer boomed through the speakers.   
Arriving calmly from the Contestent's Place, Tai and Agumon gave quick smiles to the audience. Tai had barely gotten any sleep if any at all. He stayed up thinking about his past. It hurt him that Agumon had kept a secret from him, but it was unfolding nice and easy. Tai had remembered most of his past and was more eager than ever to win this fight to put the lord to retirement… for good!   
"Okay, 7th battle. Time to start! No cheating!" Agumon smirked and then turned to Tai who only shrugged. Agumon nodded and awaited his challenger. Tai looked at the battle field, just staring, his mouth wide open. Staring at the empty space.   
"Wow, he sure looks REAL REAL cute like that!" Sora commented pointing to Tai.   
"Sora, cut it out! We won't be able to speak to him, not until he gets into jail or thrown out or at the executioning. Soon, we would be executed after. More likely you as you're a DigiDestined." Kari said. Sora nudged her and they both watched the battle grounds.   
"HURRRRRR!!!!!!" A low growl from the place where all the digimon came out to fight. Agumon drew back a bit and then it came hurling through and crashed into Agumon.   
"AGUMON!"   
"Help! Tai!" Agumon felt like his bones were crushing as Boltmon pushed on Agumon into the gates, Boltmon snickered and released his Tomahawk Knuckle attack on Agumon causing a red bruise on Agumon's forehead. The dinosaur looked around and collapsed. Tai's eyes widened. This couldn't be an ultimate! It was so strong! But… what could be stronger than a ultimate? Tai asked himself.   
"Ha, weakling."   
"Agumon! Get up buddy! This guys no ordinary stage digimon! I don't think so, watch out man!" Tai yelled as he watched the battle more fiercly. Boltmon laughed as Agumon struggled to get up. WHOOSH!   
At lightning speed he punched Agumon's stomach cuasing him to hit the gates again.   
"Ah, worthlesss fight. Your no match for a Mega stage digimon." Tai's jaw literally dropped. A mega stage? But that's impossible! Then again, anything is possible in the digiworld. Tai shook his head and then patted his digivice.   
"AGUMON! I have faith in you! Digivolve to Metal Greymon to kill this foe!" Agumon got up and was panting real hard. Slowly advancing, Agumon felt his arm feel like it was disconnected. Using his other arm, he held it out and spit on the ground.   
"Pepper Breath!… pwa!" It nailed Boltmon, not leaving any hint Agumon even attacked him. Boltmon laughed and was running up to Agumon with his tomahawk ready to kill the rookie stage. Agumon stood his ground and pepper breathed him. Nothing. Closing his eyes, he hoped for a miracle..   
"Whoa!" Tai took out his digivice and saw it glow a bright orange…. 

"Agumon! Warp-Digivolve to……….. WarGreymon!!!!!" 

As WarGreymon landed on the ground, he smiled and Boltmon sighed. "Two can play at THIS game scum." WarGreymon said. He was quite tall, his claws protected by golden armour. His mask of pure gold and was rather sharp. Red hair stuck out on the back of his neck, and his power was almighty.   
"A mega? What has the digiworld come to these days? MIRACLES! THANKS BIG GUY!" Tai said looking up. WarGreymon charged at Boltmon with red eyes and slashed at his face. Boltmon stepped back in pain but then hit WarGreymon with his Tomahawk Knuckle. WarGreymon held up his claws and the attack reflected off.   
"YES!" Tai said excitedly.   
"Time to die scum! It's my turn to annihilate you!" WarGreymon said taking flight. Boltmon punched his fists into the air releasing a nasty eletric current flowing along the air, it struck WarGreymon who deflected it once again. Boltmon shook his head in disappointment. WarGreymon pulled his arms up gathering an impressive amount of energy.   
"Nove Force!!" A comet, blazing anfd flaring was coming down to Boltmon's doom who didn't dare move. He knew it would come. He'd be annhihilated any time now and shut his eyes.   
BOOM!   
"Well, that had a nasty ending didn't it?" Some laughs from the crowd. Then cheering rose. Some were on the edge of their seats as Tai nervously entered the middle of the Battle arena and drew his sword for the 8th defeat!   
"And here it is, the 8th battle folks!" An instant hush among the viewers.   
Tai shut his eyes and silently said a little prayer inside himself and opened his eyes. Spitting on the ground he anxiously awaited the enemy. CRASH! Tai looked and saw him and gave him a mean look. Piedmon. Some sinister evil Mega digimon I suppose, Tai thought to himself.   
"Ah, I've awaited a good challenge, think you can actually give me one to fight?" Tai spit onto the clown's stupidly fixed outfit and smiled an evil smile.   
"Oh heck yeah, and will I whip you little butt in the process of things." Tai said. Piedmon smiled then frowned as he dug out from nowhere three small swords and threw them at Tai. The infamous "Trump Sword" attack! Tai fell to his stomach and rolled to the side and cut Piedmon's clown shoe in half. Piedmon took flight. Tai looked up and saw the clown in the sky, posted againest the sun.   
Turning to have his back to the sand, the brown haired boy looked up to faintly see the figure.   
"CLOWN TRICK!" A slcicing card came from the sky, Tai gave the oh, gimme a break face and rolled over again. Piedmon laughed.   
"Are you a dog? Is that the best you've got?" Tai stood up and rolled up one sleeve.   
"Come down here and fight like a mon Piedmon, or are ya chicken and takin precautions because I can't fly myself?" Tai asked in a rudely sort of way. Piedmon used his hand and imitated Tai saying that. Tai bent his head to the left .   
"Stop mocking me, I'm not the kind of guy you'd want to mock." Tai said cranking his head back to it's original position. Piedmon fell from the sky and landed onto the ground and took out his sword. Tai smiled and so did Piedmon.   
Thrust right! Thrust left! Swords clashed as Tai and Piedmon had a dangerous duel, Tai moving forward, then Piedmon winning, back and forth. Agumon crossed his claws (somehow) and tried to fake a smile.   
"Piedmon, you're an evil, ugly, maniac! But lsiten, tell me, is the lord Devimon?" Tai asked. Piedmon thrust his sword forward to be blocked by Tai who quickly slid down to the ground and swiped Piedmon's legs bringing him to a fall.   
"I can't tell!" he said. Tai quickly got up and put his sword againest Piedmon's neck.   
"I could kill you now….. but," Tai put his sword to the side and sighed.The audience gasped. "I'm not the cruel type." Piedmon got up and slashed Tai's shirt.   
"Okay, now we're getting past that red line!" Tai warned. Piedmon tried again and got his sword inside Tai's wrist. Tai quickly counter attacked causing Piedmon to step back. The boy grabbed his wrist and couldn't help but let it shake uselessly. Holding the sword weakly with both hadns once again he slid under Piedmon to see his back side and slammed his sword right in.   
Piedmon yelled in pain and thrusted his sword at Tai. He barely dodged it, but thankfully he turned into data. The crowd was shocked. No one had beaten a mega. No one has even passed the ultimate barely! Tai looked into the audience and smiled and quickly took part of his ripped shirt and wrapped it around his injured hand.   
"YEAH! WE RULE TAI!" Agumon ran and jumped into Tai's open arms, they hugged and waved to the audience as a Robogarusmon walked into the battle arena.   
"That's it, he's so strong and muscular!" Sora said. "I've gotta meet him!" With that, Sora slowly bent down and snuck through the blechers. Kari sighed and followed after her. Taking one last look she turned to Sora and gave a huh? Look and continued crawling. Muscular? Wouldn't count on that, Kari said to herself.   
Man, now I can finally send some REAL messages to that lord's brains and tell him we live in a diasterous place, Tai thought to himself. Smiling, he then frowned as he saw the robot digimon stop right in front of him. Tai only shrugged one shoulder and stood up. Agumon quickly fell in line behind as the three made there way past the contestants room to a locked room.   
Inside was a spiralling staircase, it would be a long way down. Grey bricks for the circular wall pattern. The Robogarusmon beeped and Tai looked at him.   
"Please proceed upwards to the lord."   
Tai looked up at the ongoing staircase and started to go up the stairs. 

"Past this room lies thy master. Please do not get angry at him or fight him as there are deadly consquences." The robot said.   
"Sure" Tai replyed. Turning around he faced a large black door, a poison skull engraved on the northern section of the cement door. Two torches lit the entrance on either sides. Statues stood on either side. One had a Kiwimon staring directly, ever so coldly at Agumon.   
"Uh, Tai, he gives me the creeps!" On Tai's side was a statue of an evil looking Devidramon with his claw at the top of Tai's hair.   
"I know what your feeling buddy,… so, let's get this over with."   
"Oh, and one thing Tai."   
"What?"   
"You'll do the talking! Besides, you're the more adventurous, courageous type." Agumon said with a funny grin on his face. Tai slapped his back as heonce more looked at the door. Having second thoughts, Tai pushed them aside and opened the door.   
It was a room, a big glass window at the very far end, with a big red throne. Lights on the sides, a huge red carpet plastered on the ground It was gilmmering and lead to the twistable throne. A cough. Tai and Agumon walked in as the doors slammed shut behind them causing the rookie to jump.   
"Ah… so you're the winners? What's your name? I am lord Devimon." Tai quickly bent down a bit and held his fists up. Holding a stern face, he said his name slowly.   
"Hey buddy, it's Tai. Tai Kamiya." CRASH! A glass cup had dropped to the floor and shattered as a dark figure moved the chair closer to Tai. Stopping within metres of Tai, it slowly twisted around to show evil's ugly, hideous face. The creep, Devimon.   
"Tai Kamiya? Don't make me laugh son, that human is dead… unless…."   
"Wanna bet buddy? I'm Tai Kamiya, the DigiDestined!!!!!!" Holding up his digivice, it let off a little orange glow. For a second, blinding Tai, Agumon, and Devimon. Devimon's expression had drastically changed to a I'm Ticked Off face and his fists were shaking.   
"Tai! You digivice! Read it!" Agumon said excitedly. Bringing the digivice to his face, the words "DigiDestined leader of Courage" flashed upon the screen. Tai smiled, but then saw Devimon rise from his chair.   
"Easy fella!" Agumon said.   
"YOU! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!… no, wait, I'll kill you in public!" Devimon said. Tai took out his sword but it was knocked out of his hands.   
Tai glared at Devimon and spit at his feet causing Devimon's anger to boil.   
"I spit at that comment!" But to his surprise, the demon smiled.   
"Well, anyways, the tables are turning again!"   
"Hey!" Turning around he saw the two statues alive! The Devidramon headbutted Tai into the throne and Tai quickly fell unconcious. Agumon tried to race after him but was held back by the Kiwimon. Kicking at him Agumon had tears in his eyes as he stared back at Devimon.   
"Your truly evil! You have absolutely no right to be called a digimon at all! Or a lord for that matter! We'll have our vengence Devimon! We'll save our DigiDestined friends! I swear of that! And I swear you'll be dead someday!" Agumon yelled as the Kiwimon dragged him out down to the 2nd prison pit floor. Devidramon nodded and hissed as he dragged Tai down the stairs too following the screaming digimon and bird.   
"How could they have survived? Ugh, and he found out about his true position as a DigiDestined. STRONGER TOO! Ugh, I must report this to my master. But first, I'll killl him, then report it to my master. How could he have lived? Brat. Stuck up rookie." 

"Ow, you BAFFOON! When Tai gets to be leader of this joint, I'll be able to kick your sorry excuses for a butt!" Agumon yelled again. Walking out of the cylinder, gloomy appearing elevator. It was just horrible. Cries of people and digigmon from cells that were only maybe the size of a normal bathroom. Faces of sadness, anger, or no expression at all. Some didn't even look up. As they walked by, Tai regained his conciousness and opened his eyes. Looking up he saw the Devidramon still dragging him along.   
Stopping at one cell, the Kiwimon used one foot to open the door with the cell keys (Master Foots artist). Pushing the two in, they landed on the hard cement floor. There was no light but the lanterns hanging above the roof of the hallway.   
The Devidramon quickly snatched away Tai's sword and locked the door up as the two "statues" went back upstairs, thus leaving the two sitting down on a hard cement floor.   
Tai quickly got up and slammed himself againest the bars.   
"LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT!!!!!" Tai salmmed constantly againest the bars. Agumon stood up.   
"Tai, I don't think it'll be of any use…… HELP!!!!!" Agumon said joining Tai in his desperate efforts.   
"Those new ones are always so odd aren't they Larry?"   
  
"Man, we gotta bust this place Agumon… hey! Try you Pepper Breath!" Tai suggested. Stepping back he let Agumon gather up some fire and energy in his mouth.   
"Pepper Breath!…. pwa!" The shot aimed at the bars, but it only faded away. Tai snapped his fingers and put his hand on his chin. Agumon went over to the bed in the corner and sat on it. Watching from the distance, Agumon yawned and laid back on the bed.   
"Hmm…… how can I get outta here?" Tai said to himself as he paced the room. Tai, being the quick thinking leader, had no ideas…. That could possibly get them out before midnight.   
"I could.. no, that's too risky. …. I know! Dig our way out! No….. I might end up in fron of someplace I don't want to be, or in babe heaven,…. Maybe I should… YES! THAT'S IT!… No wait a minute, darn it, I'd need a bamboo tree to pull off that…." Tai shook his head and slammed his fist againest the wall in fustration.   
"Ouch…. Damn. Agumon, this just sucks. How will we get out of here?" zzzzzzzz   
"Agumon?" Tai turned around to see Agumon snoring peacfully on the bed. Tai only gave a short quick smile and turned back towards the bars. Walking up to them, he grabbed one and tried pulling it apart from the other ones. "Drats. Not only is it fireproof, but humanproof!" Tai said. Spitting outside the bars he sighed and turned around leaning on them.   
"Man…. This is horrible. Now I get to be more alone than ever, with Agumon that is. But I haven't seen any other human for, what is it? 6 dang years. Sigh,….. hmm, Agumon said I had a girlfriend… that's Sora.. but, I can't picture her. Geez, I wonder what she looked like.. no wait! Oh darn it, that's not a picture of her, that's my potty training toilet that spoke.   
Running over, Tai quickly awoke Agumon who woke up from his sleep gorgily. It's only been a couple minutes, Ttai thought to himself. "Hey Agumon, can I ask you something?"   
"No… sure Tai, what is it?" Agumon asked. Tai bent down.   
"Uh, Sora was my girlfriend right? I-I-I can't really recall her figure. Was it graceful?" Tai asked. Agumonput his left claw under his right elbow and did the thinking hum.   
"Well, you always said 'I think I've got a thing for her dude' to me. She had a blue helmet and red hair. Can you re-"   
"I've got it! Holy smokes is she hot!" Tai said to himself. Agumon looked at Tai and shrugged. Then the digimon collapsed on the bed snoring to kingdom come again. Tai stood up and imagined Sora in his mind again. She was so beautiful, he longed for her to be in his arms, togther…. And then pictures of his family crossed his mind. His family….. 

"Ah the duties I'm stuck with. Feeding the prisoners as I'm a lowerank, stubborn, slave of that idiot Devimon. Too bad most mons and people enter the tornaments. Their lives either scraped short or wasted… ah, what have we here today?" Edigaromon said halting at Tai and Agumon's section.   
Edigaromon was a data type rookie digimon. His face was of a dog's and his coat was black and pure. His feet were short but long enough. Dangerous claws were at his feet. Two of them for each leg. On the side of his hind leg was a tattoo. It read "Digimon rule" in bold capital letters.   
Agumon started to stir and sta up yawning. Looking towards the commotion that woke him was a dog with a cart of delicious delicacies! Agumon quickly slid out of the bed and rushed to the bars. Accidently he stepped on Tai who snorted awake.   
"Sorry Tai, but this food looks so good!" Agumon took a big deep breath in of the glorious food. Tai turned around to face Edigaromon. Surprised he jumped back a bit. Agumon falling to the ground.   
"Heh, you two are quite the partners round here. I am Edigaromon, your food serving guy as a low rank slave of the ALMIGHTY LORD!" he said exaggerating loudly. Some human's and digimon turned they're attention to Edigaromon, but quickly went back to what they were doing.   
"Well, what would you like to eat?" Edigaromon asked. Agumon looked at the food and was about to order but was interuppted by Tai.   
"Hey, I'm Tai Kamiya and I was wondering if you could help me bust this joint!" Tai said. Edigaromon backed a bit. Shocked he bent his head to his shoulder and gave a confused look. Tai bent his head to his shoulder and copied him.   
"Tai Kamiya? The Digidestined guy? I thought you were dead! One of the Digidestined's are actually alive! Besides that stubborn jerk up on the first jail floor." Eidgaromon said. Tai heard this and so did Agumon. The dinosaur threw his face againest the bars, hurting his snout in the process.   
"Another DigiDestined? Are you lying scum?" Agumon said suspicously.   
"If I lied, then, why uh…. Well, what's the point of throwing you guys off track anyways?" Edigaromon asked shrugging. Tai turned to Agumon.   
"Which one is it?" Tai asked. Eidgaromon shrugged again.   
"I don't know! Some guy,… well, I have to feed you and hurry up! I might make it back in time to watch my favorite baseball show!" Edigaromon said. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you very much. All the people in this prison are famous losers and strong men and women who once owned the world or caused a big threat to the LORD. Geez, he's a big sleezebag that Devimon. And he works for his boss." Edigaromon added in. "Tsk, I'd hate to face his boss."   
Agumon cheered and then went to the bed. Tai and Eidgaromon watched as Agumon brought out some paper with scribbles. Tai sighed sadly. "He writes better than me! Look! He even makes better boxes than me!" Tai whined. Edigaromon and Agumon sighed as Tai snatched the paper and read it.   
"A list of Digidestined and their mons I suppose….. so, the one in this jail could be either Matt, Izzy, or T.K. But could also possibly be Joe, or Mimi".   
"Tai?"   
"What?"   
"Mimi is a girl." Tai gave a grin.   
"Right… right, I knew that….. now, so Edigaromon, will you please helps us beust this place?" Tai asked. Edigaromon hesitated but then nodded and looked around. Tai looked around too but then Agumon tugged at him. The dog turned to them and then looked up. The two both looked up as well and saw what was preventing them. A lot of security cameras way out of reach.   
"Can you turn em off?" Tai asked. Edigaromon looked at the clock hanging over Tai and Agumon's cell.   
"Well, since it is dark out now, about 10:00 pm, I guess so. It's still a bit dark, but trust me, follow my plan leader of the DD and we'll get outta here in no time. Now, I don't particularly have the keys to access the room or the keys to turn off the cams. But I know some mons who have them. I could ask them and get beaten or use the emergency keys. But then I'd have to turn off emergency lines and cover up making sure no one notices me, or-"   
"Tai is a really stupid animal and needs easy explaining."   
"Agumon."   
"Yes Tai?"   
"Shut up."   
Edigaromon looked around again before speaking. "I can turn off the emergency lines so I can acutally save us and turn off the emergency alarm. Because, the instant anyone grabs the emrgency keys, the alarm goes off. But of curse, we'd evacuate leaving the prisoners feel the wrath of doom."   
"That's nice to hear, now let's put it to action. Edigaromon, let's do this quick. Go and sneak in turning off the alarm. Nezt, grab the keys from where they are supposed to be. And hurry back to free us. We'll get out from there." Tai said. Edigaromon smiled.   
"I'll say. Now we have to hurry it up and speedy speed it Tai. Some mon's and human's will get suspicious and it's not a good thing when they do." Edigaromon said. Waving goodbye, Edigaromon threw in a quick supper and left to the next cell members awaiting food.   
Tai grabbed the lunch and looked at the microwaves with it's cords all smashed.   
"Care to eat cold buddy?" Agumon sighed. 

Tai and Agumon sat at the bars awaiting the arrival of the dog version ofI Izzy. Agumon looked at the halls and saw a figure trotting through the halls. Agumon quickly tapped Tai's shoulders and they both looked out into the hall. The figure quickened and came to a grinding halt in front of Tai and Agumon's cell.   
"Hurry! I turned off the emergency lines and borrowed these keys." Edigaromon heard the comfirming click of the door opening and watched as the two got out. Tai nodded to Edigaromon.   
"Thanks."   
Tai and Agumon quickly rushed to the elevator, ignoring the cries of "Hey!" or "HELP ME!". Getting into the elevator, Tai pushed the close button and pressed the "outside button". Agumon sat puffing in the corner and panting. Both bent down and then went back to their position as the elevator started upwards.   
"Man, Agumon, we've got to eat less cold suppers." Tai said.   
Arriving at the outside, the elevator opened and revealed a dirt path and the sky above that Tai and Agumon lived with for so long. Stepping out they duck to the bushes on the sides in case anyone saw them.   
The dirt path was surrounded by bushes on either side. The sky was black and dark grey to confirm the chanigng of day to night.   
Crawling a bit through the bush, Tai instantly realized that he had to go back in and save the other DigiDestined trapped inside of there. Agumon slowly crawled behind Tai. The big brown hair boy had quickly taken a turn in their course heading around the big lord's colluseum. Thunder cackled above.   
"Agumon, let's hurry. I don't wanna get electrocuted." Tai said. Agumon gave thumbs up. Tai smiled and then turned back ahead. The bush was very thick and kept brushing at his sides and his face. Moving aside the new brush in front of hi,, Tai crawled through.   
To where am I going? Tai asked himself as he continued. Until I find a secret entrance or something, I heard the loud guy beside us say something about that. Tai shook his head and continued on. BOOM! The sky lit up for once with the power of lightning as it struck down the digiworld.   
After what seemed like an hour, Tai halted at the end of a long trek through the bush on knees and hands/claws. Tai gave Agumon the come up signal with his arms. Agumon crawled up beside Tai whom pointed at a wooden trapdoor in the dirt path opening. Tai and Agumon grinned at each other.   
Getting up on knees and elbows, Tai silently crawled over and knocked on the wood. It was hollow alright. Lifting back his hand, he felt power surge through it as he punched the wooden plank deep through to reveal a spiral staircase leading down.   
"Jackpot! Come on Agu, let's go!" Tai said. 

Upon reaching the end of the staircase, they arrived at a huge wooden door with a picture of a jail cell engraved on the handle. Tai gulped and put his hand on the handle. Agumon nodded. And as if on cue, Tai slammed open the door. It was like the jail cell he was in earlier. Er, the hallway of jail cells that is. Above hung the dreaded security cams. Tai looked at the long hallway then to Agumon.   
"Can you put an end to the cams long life batteries?" Tai asked. Agumon gave thumbs up and nodded grinning.   
"Course Tai! Pepper-"   
All of a sudden security cameras red light telling us the camera was on flashed off. Tai's eyes widened and looked up. Tai grinned and then shook the grin off to see Agumon already in the hallway. "Wait!" Tai said following Agumon.   
"So, which one is the digidestined guy?" Tai asked as they walked along. Agumon thrusted his head from the left to the right, left to right, but no sign of familiar faces. Where could they be? Agumon asked himself. Tai could only give him a what the heck ?? face and shrugged it off as Agumon halted at a cell.   
"Shh, listen!" Agumon said. A slow , sad harmonica tune echoed in the winding hallway of sad prisoners. Tai clenched his fist and then followed the music as it played throughout the hallway. They thudded throughout the hall, Tai scanning each jail cell as the memory of the harmonica played back in his head.   
An image of a boy… blonde, blue eyes…. Green fanatic…girl magnet… That's him! That picture! But who was he? Meeko? Milo? Marie? No wait, it's somewhere along there.   
"Matt!" Agumon called halting at a cell. Tai turned around and jogged to where Agumon was.   
"I knew that…. I think." Tai said to himself.   
Matt looked out his cell to see a big brown haired boy and an Agumon. Gabumon was asleep on the bunk holding a bottle of wine in his paws. The boy outside peered inside and flicked the cage bars. Matt looked at him and then went back to his harmonica playing. He looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
"Hey, so Agumon, this guy is Matt eh? Ha ha, looks like he owns the hair gel company round here." Matt stopped playing and stared at the boy. Obnoxious lucas. Matt stood up and then sighed. Not worht the trouble he thought as he slumped back down.   
"Okay? Was that a new dance or something dude? Anyhows,come oN! We're gonna bust you outta here Micheal!" Tai said.   
"It's Matt you loser and make fun of my hair and I'll burst your ubble or your huge stickin out butt of yours there." Matt said calmly. Tai looked behind him and farted then turned back to Matt.   
"Pervert. Aw, come on Matt, we're gonna set you free! I know you're a DigiDestined! And I'm Tai! The Couragous leader of the DigiDestined!" Tai said proudly. Matt looked at him and shook his head resuming his slow harmonica music.   
"Matt! I don't know how long it'll be til the lights come back on!" Tai said growing a bit nervous. Matt picked up a rock and threw it at Gabumon who woke up suddenly. Matt pointed to Tai and Agumon who were growing more nervous by the minute. By the second.   
"Gabumon? It's me! Agumon! Do YOU remember Tai unlike Matt?" asked Agumon. Gabumon sniffed out Tai and jumped back in surprise.   
"Matt! It's really them!" Gabumon said excitedly. Matt's eyes focused on them and he stood up and walked over to the bars. Shaking Tai's hand he then looked around for any guards.   
"Well, if it isn't the leader. How will we get out of here?" Matt asked. Tai turned around, thinking he heard a footstep. Silence. Turning back to Matt he held up a pair of jingling keys that Edigaromon cloned for them earlier.   
"Edigaromon packed it in this special edition of our meal. But we could only free cells on this floor. Edigaromon is that black lab dog that you see walking around here. Now.." Tai quickly opened the doors and heard a click. Matt and Gabumon stepped out. Throwing the keys aside, Tai smiled and walked to the front.   
JING! A noise? Tai turned around… for the worst. The security cams were back on!   
"Oh crap! Guys, we're busted! HURRY!" Tai yelled. The four ran as fast as they're legs could carry em. Some of the prisoners laughed and threw food in their way. Gabumon slipped on one and fell, Tai, and Matt halted as Agumon helped Gabumon back up.   
Tai smiled and was about to run when-   
"HOLD IT!" A Robogarusmon in front of him! Turning around to Matt's side-   
"Where ya think yer goin brats?" said the green Tuskmon.   
"Oh great." Tai said throwing his arms to his side. "Here comes the army! Agumon! Gabumon! Do your stuff!" Tai said. Matt bent down to avoid the Robogarusmon's Power Hit attack. Tai avoided that attack and Tuskmon's charge. Agumon and Gabumon looked at eahc other then flew into the air, Agumon flying towards the Robogarusmon and Gabumon to the other mon.   
  
"Agumon! Warp-digivolve to…….. WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!"   
"Gabumon digivolve to ……. Garurumon!"   
  
"Howling Blaster!" The blue ice attack hit it's target causing him to flinch giving Garurumon enough time to attack again. The Howling Blaster was dodged, and again. Garurumon then pounced onto the Tuskmon and bit into his back. The green horned beast howled in agony and pain.   
"Blasted! You dirty wolf!" he yelled and threw Garurumon off of him. But he didn't give up easily. Quickly getting up on his feet, Garurumon released his Howling Blaster attack again, this time destorying the champion digimon.   
"Terror Force!" WarGreymon threw the massive comet of destruction at the Robogarusmon who was quickly a couple bits of data.   
More footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Tai quickly let Matt and Garurumon go on as he and WarGreymon flew behind them. But eventurally Tai and WarGreymon got past Matt and Garurumon. Voices cried throughout the hallway. Death threats from the robotic voices of the Robogarusmon.   
Upon reaching the stairs, WarGreymon dedigivolved back to Agumon along with Garurumon who dedigivolved back to Gabumon. Matt shut the door. Panting, they heard banging on the doors.   
"Hurry up Matt! Go up!"   
"Bu-"   
"NOW!" Tai said hastily. Matt didn't bother fight back as he hurried up the stairs with Gabumon behind him. After waiting a few seconds, Tai and Agumon followed soon after.   
The cries and yelling of the guards were soon replaced by the booming thunder and lightning of the night sky. Appearing from the tunnel at the top was Matt was crawled out and collapsed onto the dirt path.   
"Whew.." Gabumon said huffing and puffing as he crawled out of the tunnel followed by Tai and Agumon. 

"Well, yesterday was sure a blaze eh Matt?" Tai asked Matt. The four had found a forest area not very far from the colluseum and had set up for the night there. Matt shook his head and watched the mbers of the fire glow. Agumon grinned as he ate his fish that Gabumon cuaght on his horn while swimming in the water this morning.   
"Yeah… so Tai, how'd you live? I thought you died, I thought the others died…. T.K…" Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder.   
"Don't worry Matt, everything will turn out okay. Trust me. And I don't have a huge bum, that's a for sure thing." Tai said. The two laughed as they resumed eating.   
"Next stop? I don't know, but according to this sheet of names, we gotta find everyone else….. but I don't know what they look like. You see, I had amnesia I guess after… after… after something occurred." Matt slapped his head.   
Rustle rustle… Tai and Matt turned around to see the bushes moving and making noises. Tai stood up from the log and called over Agumon, but it was too late. The creature jumped out already and howled.   


Yes, I know the ending of chapter 2 is rushed. And I was a bit angry for a while at something but now I'm not. This is the 2nd of 4 chapters and I'm hoping to get the next 2 chapters out soon. Also, I updated my website and plan to alot. Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep on writing!   
Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistakes, I don't chekc my spelling, see? (translated: chekc = check)   


Ice Wolf17 


	3. 3

Net-WorldFuture3 **3**

"AH!!!" the thing from the bush came out and landed on top of Tai, pushing him into the ground. Agumon quickly came running to his side then laughed. Tai looked and saw that it was no danger. It was only Edigaromon. Tai then joined in the laughter as Matt grunted and walked back to sit on the log.   
"Aw, hey Tai, Agumon. I reckon you two have escaped well." Edigaromon said as he got off the boy with googles. Tai stood up and brushed himself off as Edigaromon went up to Matt. Givning a confused look, he poked Matt with his nose. Nothing. He poked him again. Matt turned around to take a glance at Eidgaromon and then turned around again. Just as Edigaromon was about to tap his shoulder, Tai quickly brought up a question.   
"Hey Edigaromon, what brings you here anyway?" Edigaromon turned around and sat on his hunches.   
"To cause trouble, that's what evil digimon always do." Edigaromon turned around and growled a deep low growl.   
"Take that back! I'm not evil! At least, last time I checked I wasn't evil! Beides! I had my rabies shot!" Matt grunted a laugh and then brought out his harmonica. Before the dark wolf rookie could snap Matt's head, the dinosaur and Gabumon held back the enraged Edigaromon.   
"Don't listen to him, he's probably undergoing puberty for the first time." Tai said.   
"I hope your right Tai." Edigaromon said turning around. The two rookies let go and then nodded to each other. Edigaromon sighed and shook his head as Tai sat down cross-legged.   
"So? As I asked earlier, what brings you here?" Edigaromon waved one paw in the air.   
"Well, what's the use of staying there after all the trouble I caused? I could always get a punishment from Devimon and shorten my lifespan, OR, I could join you guys and help save the world!" Edigaromon said excitedly.   
"Cough, Loser, cough". Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, and Edigaromon turned around to see Matt covering his mouth.   
"Riiight…. Anyways Tai. I have some info that might come in more handy use. And this is no lie at all." Edigaromon said seriously. "So, I know your looking for all the DigiDestined, and from what I know of, there's 3 colluseums. Two located in the digiworld and one back on Earth.". Tai sighed.   
"Earth….."   
"Anyhows, I heard that one of those kids is being locked up there and with heavy punishment. From what I heard, I think it's another boy, like us guys. His digimon was some ladybug type I believe." Tai looked up and got into thinking mode. Ladybug digimon…. Ladybug….. aha! That's him! …. Lady-bug? No, wrong gender describtion.   
"Okay! I got him pictured in my head!" Agumon came over and slapped Tai on the back.   
"Great goin Tai! Keep on having a good memory and we'll save the world much easier!" Agumon said. A rustle. Everyone looked up to see Matt stretching, then went back and resumed the conversation.   
"Okay, well, him and his partner are stuck in that joint, and I'm more than willing to help! Besides, I will make it up to you guys seeing as Devimon probably wouldn't. So, are we all in?" Edigaromon asked.   
"All in favor, say I!" Tai said. Everyone shouted I, except for Matt.   
"Matt?"   
"No, Tai,don't you see it? It's probably another one of those evil digimon tricking us!" Matt said standing up. Tai stood up and walked over to Matt. Matt quickly turned around and punched Tai knocking him to the ground. Agumon and Gabumon helped him up as Edigaromon pounced on Matt, nearly falling into the fire. The boy sturggled to free himself of the dark wolf digimon.   
"What's your problem? I'm not an evil digimon!" Edigaromon asked struggling to stay atop the fiercely punching Matt. Tai got up, brushed himself off and then told Edigaromon to get off. The dog obeyed letting Matt stand up. Only to knock Tai to the ground!   
"Hey! Matt! What'd you do THAT for?" Tai asked.   
"Tai! Can't you see that he works for evil? It's another one of his schemes!" Tai shook his head. Pushing Matt aside, he called over Agumon and Gabumon to restrain Matt. He looked at Matt and stared at him.   
"Come on Matt, he helped save us! Just for once?" Tai asked. Matt thought and then sighed.   
"Lemme go… fine. But if we end up having our guts splattered over the place, then I'll blame it on you." Matt said annoyed. Tai smiled and then quickly gathered everybody around the fire. Tai leaned in more, being the leader he had to have SOME sense of what the plans were. Edigaromon cleared his throat.   
"So, the plans goes like dis…." 

"Shhh…." The dark wolf digimon said hushing the group. Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, and Edigaromon watched from the bushes as Matt approached the front gates. Dressed in a brown worksuit and an old man's hat, he looked like he was 41! DING DONG! Whiel waiting, Matt adjusted his fake mustache and cleared his throat. The suitcase in his hand was moving rapidly.   
The doors creaked open, sursring Matt a bit. A fierce Ex-Tyrannomon stood in front of Matt, glaring evilly at him. He only sweated more.   
"What do you want?" he asked. Matt quickly brought up the suitcase and opened it, pulling out a fake i.d card. Ex-Tyrannomon nodded letting Matt in.   
Tai turned to the others and nodded. Phase 1 complete. Standing up, they silently bent to half their normal height and started to trek through the mud and brush. Tai continued going through, a branch hitting his eye. He brushed it off and continued on. Turning to Edigaromon, whom was just behind him, he stopped for a moment.   
"Don't waste anytime! It's straight ahead!" Tai only shook his head in confusion and then went back to trudging through the swamp-like enviroment.   
Upon reaching a wall, the four emerged from the tough trekking through the brush. Agumon picked out some branches as well as Gabumon while Tai felt around the wall. Edigaromon came up and sat down beside the searching Tai, slapping his tail aginest the ground.   
When Agumon and Gabumno were finished brushing the branches off, they heard a clanking and came over to where Tai and Edigaromon was. The boy turned around and smiled. Then lifting off the metal safety cover, they could all feel a rush of nice cool air.   
"Well, who's going in first?" Tai asked againest the wind. Slowly, Agumon raised his claw. Tai nodded and then took one last look inside the vent. It was made of steel and seemed okay to crawl in. It wouldn't get him stuck in there… Edigaromon was skinny and thin, he'd be fine. Everybody would be okay going through.   
The small dinosaur quickly jumped up and had his claws on the vent's edge. Trying to pull himself up, Tai helped him. Getting in the vent, Agumon turned around and waved. Turning back around, he inched forward, careful to create a huge ruckus.   
"Okay, so who's next?" Tai asked. Edigaromon shook his head. Both turned to Gabumon who grew a bit nervous and instantly shook his head. Tai laughed. "Scared of small spaces Gabumon?" Tai asked. "You weren't like that before." Gabumon grunted and put his arms to his hips.   
"Hey, I'm no couragous leader of the DigiDestined am I?" Gabumon asked. Tai shook his head.   
"Guys! Hurry! We can't risk letting Matt get caught again!" the dog said. Tai then turned to his serious face and reached inside the vent. Pulling himself in, he could barely see what was up ahead. Blinking, it took his eyes a bit to adjust to the dark. Come on Tai, have courage! Your team mates SHOULD have faith in you! Tai had s smile inside of him, a glowing ember. Thinking back to reality, he cautiously crept forward, unknowing of what lied ahead. 

"Hey guys! I think I found a ventway to get in! This place is like the jail back at the other colluseum!" Agumon said. Gabumon sent a chill down his back at the thought of being in prison.   
"Alirght Agumon!" Edigaromon said. Agumon gulped. Oh great, Tai thought.   
"I can't get past ot I'll fall in! And I can't open it! Unless I fall in!" Agumon said. Tai rolled his eyes.   
"So there's two choices, fall in by crawling through and causing a ruckus, or you can Pepper Breath your way in… so? Which seems smarter Agumon?" Tai asked. Agumon shook his head at his partners comment. Pulling back his head, he formed a glowing fireball in his mouth.   
"Pepper Breath!… pwa!" The vent crashed onto the floor creating a bunch of the prisoners to start up a conversation of what was going on. Agumon turned back and shrugged. Tai flicked his hand forward indicating to move on. Agumon looked down and then fell through. Turning in mid-air, he landed on his butt.   
"Move aside Agumon! Annihilate any security cams in the area!" Tai said from above. Agumon nodded and got up. Flaming balls of fire was shot from his mouth, hitting little security cameras in the area. Blasts and explosions caused the prisoners to turn and watch in awe. Some crying to be released and freed.   
Looking up, the mini t-rex gave thumbs up as Tai came down next, ladning on his feet. But then fell on his butt. Rolling aside, he let Gabumon drop down and Edigaromon. Tai and Agumon already got up and looked around to search for a red headed boy. Edigaromon sniffed the jail cells.   
"Izzy!" called out Agumon. Izzy eh?, okay. Tai thought.   
"Izzy!"   
Edigaromon kicked Gabumon with his hind leg to make him stand up. After learning Gabumon's fear of getting caught and stuck in the space, he told him there was a friend in need. That did it. But Gabumon had second thoughts as they walked through. Beep, beep. Faint beeping. Edigaromon's nose was to the ground, but he turned his eyes to the ceiling to see a little secuirty camera. Lifting his head up, his ears stood up straight and pointy. A dark sphrere was forming in his mouth.   
"Dark Hit!" the rookie's aim was right on target, sending the camera to smitherins. Gabumon jumped back in surprise. Edigaromon looked back at the shaking rookie who was staring at the spot where the cam was.   
"Surprised I can pull off something like that or still think I'm 'EVIL', and don't go parodying that U.G.L.Y song to me." Eidgaromon said. Turning back around he bent his nose to the ground and continued sniffing. Gabumon quickly snapped back to reality and quickly caught up to the sniffing hound.   
"We found him!" Agumon called. Tai bent down to Agumon's level. Izzy and Tentomon were slumped againest the bed, snoring. The laptop settled on Izzy's lap. Agumon and Tai both peered into the cell. Tai then had a flash of memory sweep by.   
Izzy… having a problem with laptop….. me,…. Agumon,…. Trying to hit it….. hit each other?….   
"Izzy?" Tai called into the prisoners' cell. Tentomon was the first to awken, he flew back and hit Izzy making him wake up. The laptop was falling off but Tentomon caught it in time. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at the font of the cell. No, impossible….   
"Gabumon? Agumon? TAI?… Okay, is this a dream?". Tai shook his head. Izzy's eyes widened.   
"Wow! This is a first! I've never seen dead people!"   
"We're not dead Izzy." Agumon said. Izzy scratched his head.   
"Oh, well…. Heh, what are you guys doing here? Better be busting me out… and who's he?" Izzy asked pointing at Edigaromon. Gabumon hit Edigaromon who only kicked him back. In a couple of minutes, the two became good friends.   
"That's Edigaromon, he's the one who told us you were being held here!…. Well, anyways Izzy, to make a long story short, I can't remember you too good, or you ladybugmon. Anyways, I had amnesia." Tai turned and saw Tentomon turning red. "I swear I saw a spark come out of him".   
"WHO YA CALLIN LADYBUG? It's Tentomon Tai! IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER, I'LL WHACK YOU A GOOD ONE!" he threatened. Everyone laughed. But tai quickly remembered the mission.   
"Come on, Agumon, hit the bars. According to Edigaromon, these bars aren't invinible to a digimon's power. But only to very strong ones. So Agumon, digivolve!" Tai's digivice let off a glowing light.   
  
"Agumon! Warp digivolve to……… WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Wowzers! Tai? Did I just see a a…. a uh, Agumon warp digivolve? To a, uh, mega stage?" Izzy asked stammerig. Tai shrugged smiling.   
"Terror Force!" A huge comet , flaming and blazing, plummetede towards the bars. The prisoners back into their cells as WarGreymon continuously hit the bars with full strength. Within 4 hits, Izzy and Tentomon were out of the cage. Though Izzy kept on toppling onto the ground.   
"Izzy, come on, can't you stand up?" Tai asked going to his side. Izzy sighed.   
"The cell's so crunched up and small, I've never moved much around there. So I end up having to walk around with hurting feet." He said. Tai nodded as WarGreymon lead the way. The parade of mon and humans quickly rushed through the halls, avoiding and destorying secuirty cameras.   
Upon reaching the vent, WarGreymon shrugged.   
"How'll we get up Tai?" Tai looked at the situation.   
"You could start lifting us up and we'll go through. Then you'll be second last to go up…. Anyone here a real good jumper? Tentomon, I think you might want to skip this out." Tai said.   
"Well, I'll go last." Everyone turned to Edigaromon, the leader nodded. WarGreymon grabbed Tai and lifted him up into the vent. Tai heaved himself in with WarGreymon's help this time and moved forward more swiftly than the last time because he knew the routes. Thud, Thud. The clanking of the vents were getting surprisingly loud.   
"Hurry up! We can escape in time!" Tai said. Hasitly making his way through, he saw light at the end. Quickening the pace, Tai reached the end to be greeted by Matt. His phony wear on the sides. Tai reached the edge and pushed againest the vent's sides. PLOP! Getting out, he landed head first. Matt laughed.   
"Hey Tai, scrambling up your brains again huh?.. Did you get him? I'd hate for this to be a total wreck and waste of my time." Matt said. Tai stood up and brushed himself off.   
"Yeah, well, hey. So did you distract him good?"   
"Uh-huh, though for a couple seconds we heard the VENTS for some odd reason and I left. So we better quicken up the act or we might get caught…. Geez, what's taking so long? I know Gabumon's scared of tight spots but he has to get his hind moving! We're in the middle of a huge mission!." Tai rolled his eyes.   
"No doubt.". Seconds later, Gabumon's head popped through. He sniffed around.   
"Come on! Let's get chubby, er, I mean, Gabumon out!" Tai said. Matt spat at the ground as they both pulled Gabumon out. The dog digimon fell on top of the dirt. Looking up at Matt, he saw Matt hold his hand out. The two laughed as he got Gabumon up. Tai only stood with his hands to his sides smiling. That looked familiar… images….. him and girl…… huh?   
Tai shook it off and stood still as Matt and his digimon helped the red headed Izzy out. Tai gave a more concentrating look at him as Tentomon flew out of the vent. From his very faint memory, he remembered Izzy being very short. Now the guy was just about 5 inches shorter than him. Tai moved his head back in confusion.   
"Hey! We're finally out I think Edigaromon!" a voice said from the vent. Tai quickly snapped out of his current thoughts and rushed over to help Agumon and Eidgaromon out. Everybody was finally out. Tai snpapped his fingers, everybody was still tired.   
"Come on guys! Before we're caught! Let's bust some moves to get us out of here and fast!" Tai turned around to bump into something. Looking up he he closed his eyes and shook his head. The figure aboved grinned evilly.   
"Well, intruders? I guess your going to the pits." The monster spat at the ground at Tai's shoes. Tai looked up at him. "Forever."   
"No chance fat guy." Tai said punching him in the stomach. The monster groaned as it took a swipe at Tai who was running. Catching him in his claws, Tai reached out for help. Edigaromon sighed. He hated giving in.   
"We'll gi-"   
"NEVER! I WON"T LISTEN TO YOU! Even…. Even if Matt has bought a whole hair-gel company." Matt rolled his eyes. The monster bent his head and picked Tai up from the ground. Bringing him to his face level, Tai could smell his garlicy smell.   
"Well…. Beg for mercy? We can not allow it here, though I shall destroy y-" SlAP! Tai hit the ground hard, landing with a thud beside him was the huge digimon. After the dust cleared, a small egg like digimon appeared. It appeared to be still in it's shell. Cracked open though allowing it to see and walk on two hind legs.   
"It's Digitamamon! Goodness digital!!!!!!!! What are you doing Digitamamon? Are you freeing us?" The digimon cackled evilly. Tai back off towards his friends who only sat and watched. Shocked and frightened of it's hidden powers, they didn't move an inch.   
"Well, I wouldn't count on that. I'll duel you. Being head owner of this arena, I'll battle you to the death! Survivor wins. What you say? I'll let two of you take me on, who'll it be? No wait, THREE of you! And I'm not Digitamamon. Give a guess?" Tai put his hand to his chin.   
"Let me guess, an ultimate digimon?" Tai asked.   
"I'm a MEGA! So bring it you losers! And the name's Lizaggmon!" it said. Tai gave a frightened face as the egg let out it's long green tail from behind. It was spiked all over and had a poisonous looking stinger at the end of it. Matt looked up at the sky. He hadn't sen it for so long, it didn't look like that last time he saw it.   
"Oh man…. Fight you? Who's willing?" Tai asked. Edigaromon lifted his paw along with Agumon and Gabumon. Tentomon was about to when Tai pressed it down.   
"Sorry Tentomon, you haven't been kicking any butt since 6 years ago I think." Tai said smling. He patted Tentomon's shoulder causing the bug to sigh. Turning back to the egg, Tai spat at him.   
"Okay, to the inside we go!" Tai said following the evil egg. 

"Ah, a duel to the death. Let's go over the rules shall we? Or not? Anyways, we need you to sign this contract first." Tai stared at the contract being held by a Kiwimon. Squinting he stared the paper up and down. Giving a oh well expression he signed it. The Kiwimon rolled it up and sat beside Matt who gave him a glare.   
"And who are you?"   
"I'm 2-0-0-1. And you?" Kiwimon asked.   
"Matt." 2001 nodded and then turned his attention towards the arena. Tai stood up, digivice in hand and yelled out loud and clear.   
"DIGIVOLVE!" Matt's digivice, and Tai's glowed. 

"Agumon! Warp digivolve to….. WARGREYMON!"   
"Gabumon digivolve to ……… Garurumon!"   
"Edigaromon does not digivolve." Edigaromon said stubbornly. 

The rookie, champion, and mega stood in the arena watching the egg laugh. WarGreymon took air as Eidgaromon dug underground. Garurumon stood facing Lizaggmon. The egg cruely charged at mach speed into Garurumon. The blink of an eye could cause you to miss the speed charge! Garurumon and egg hit the stone walls hard. Edigaromon dug up from underneath and jumped into the air doing summersaults.   
"Identity Fog!" A misty fog brke up from the cracked hole in the surface. And soon, it covered the whole stadium. Lizaggmon turned around and looked around. He couldn't see anything or anyone! Neither could the others. Edigaromon's fg was powerful for a rookies. It sent a blast causing everyone to be blind to everyone else arund them, except for the attacker himself. He had excellent vision of everyone else. Smiling he landed and then backed up. WHOOSH! Charging, he jumped up and landed an attack at Lizaggmon's back.   
"Dark Hit!" A black sphere pained the egg causing the mist's effects to wear off. Edigaromon smiled and leapt away. The egg slapped his tail a second to late. Looking at his opponent's, WarGreymon and Garurumon, he growled. Edigaromon shook his head back and forth then kicked dust towards him. Lizaggmon went fast and charged towards Edigaromon but was blocked by WarGreymon. Pushin still againest the hgue dinosaur, WarGreymon struggled to keep hold of the ground and prevent him from getting to the wolf like digimon.   
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted. An icy ray shot from his mouth head on towards the egg. Lizaggmon saw it from a flash in the corner of his eyes, jumping up, he bounced off Wargreymon and landed on Garrurumon and slapped him brutally with his tail.   
"Nova Force!" WarGreymon shouted. Releasing a powerful comet at Lizaggmon, he jumped out of the way in time. Garurumon was in pain. Upon seeing the comet, he rushed over to the side, hitting Lizaggmon by accident. Both fell to the side.   
"TAKE THIS!" Lizaggmon whapped Garurumon hard, leaving a nasty red line across his fur. Garurumon whined as he got hit again. Edigaromon had a dark sphere forming as WarGreymon shot a Terror Force at the egg. Garurumon smiled as he held the egg in place.   
"AHH!!!!!!!!!!! Mom did tell me never to grow up eating late night snacks!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lizaggmon yelled. As the attack neared, Garurumon let go of the egg but too soon. The attack left a crater in the stadium. Lizaggmon growled evilly and then jumped into the air.   
"Last Strike!!!!!!!!!" Jumping into the air, it turned to stone. WarGreymon looked up and gasped a second later. The egg hit him straight on.   
"Man I will eat scrambled eggs when I get up!!!!!" Tai yelled. "Come on WarGreymon! Toast this loser!" WarGreymon had a hard impact as he fell and hit the ground. Dust flew wildly as the egg jumped off of WarGreymon. He snickered and then turned to see to to his left was Edigaromon and on his right was Garurumon.   
"NO!!!! I hate you all!" Lizaggmon closed his eyes for the hit.   
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled.   
"Dark Hit!" The attacks struck Lizaggmon who instantly hit the ground with a thud. WarGreymon stood up, ready to kill him. Jumping into the air, he readied his claws for an attack. Tai sighed, I'm gonna regret this.   
"STOP WARGREYMON!" WarGreymon looked at Tai surprsied. Lizaggmon was in shock too and turned to see what had made him change his mind.   
Tai closed his eyes, thinking back to his thoughts. A leader. A leader was one to guide people, give forgiveness. A second chance. Not everyone was meant to be evil and wreck and cause chaos. It hurt him to see the egg hurt WarGreymon so bad, but maybe that was his decision. If Tai was going to be a leade, king one day, he was going to let his digimon kill off people without a second chance? A thief, a thief just might want to steal again or never want to do it again.   
If Agumon said he'd make a good leader, he'd better live up to it by starting now.   
"Just,… don't hurt him." Lizaggmon stood up weakly assited by Garurumon.   
"What? Givng up? What a fool!" Tai sighed and looked at him sadly.   
"It's not that… it's just a sudden decision I wanted to make…. I hope you guys understand." Tai said.   
"What'll we do with him then Tai?" asked WarGreymon. Tai bent his head down and looked at the dirt under him, piled up on the sand. Lizaggmon might hurt him again, but to be on the safe side, maybe he should be in jail. But then that wouldn't be fair.   
"Well….. let's ….. I don't know…." Tai said. "Throwing him in jail would be cruel-HEY!" Lizaggmon quickly got up and attacked Edigaromon.   
"Throw me in the freakin jail cell for all I've done. I'm terribly sorry. But don't give me pity! Destory if you'd like, it'd prefer it more if you kill me now!!!!" Lizaggmon looked into the sky. "Give me no pity! Kill me!" it cried. WarGreymon turned to Tai and gave him a sad look.   
Tai turned to the egg and cleared his throat.   
"Well, …. Is that what you really want? Because if not, I'll… I'll just toss you into the jail for now, is that okay?" Tai asked. The egg slapped WarGreymon. Without hesitation, WarGreymon fired a Nova Force. Tai only sat down and watched as the rest of the battle played. Lizaggmon stood still then turned to Tai and Matt.   
"READ THE FINE PRINT OF THE CONTRACT! GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!"   
The comet landed onto the ground. A whole wave of sand carried along with the wind. Garurumon and Edigaromon cleared the area as the dust started to rise. Matt stood up and quickly turned so his back faced the dust. Tai turned around too and waited until the wind calmed and turned around. Silence.   
WarGreymon flew down and dedigivolved to Agumon. Garurumon dedigivloved to Gabumon and looked at Agumon sadly, as if he was going to get punished. Agumon bowed his head Tai as Tai jumped down into the stadium. Gabumon quickly went over to Matt not wanting to see the events happening. Agumon gulped.   
"Agumon….. I guess…. Nice shot….." Agumon looked up.   
"Your not angry that I disobeyed you Tai?" Agumon asked sadly. Tai shook his head, then hesitated. Holding Agumon's shoulder, he looked up at the dreary grey sky. The clouds were covering each other, overlaping the sky thousands of times. Yet, the ground was still bright enough to see around.   
"Nah, I guess if I was you I might've done that…. But, Agumon…. Remember what you said about me being a leader?… oh, never mind. Let's just get out of this place before we're caught and get annhilited by some digimon creeping up on us." Tai turned around to Matt and company. They jumped back in surprise as Tai turned to them. Gabumon sighed a relief.   
"Well, let's get moving gang!" The others didn't even argue. Jumping off the blechers (audience booth's in the future's terms), the gang hurriedly ran across the desert like arena towards the broken wall where they got in. Tai went in first, brushing or breaking the branches that poked at him. Agumon burnt some of them making the path for the others way easier to get through.   
Arriving at the open area of the mini forest maze, Tai waited for the others to get out. Looking up at the trees he saw the cracks in them. The leaves were brown and crisp, and it was Summer time. The bark started to peel off. Tai sighed and looked at another tree. It had something engraved in it. Tai squinted closer to inspect it. Engraved on the tree was a shape of a very badly made heart. Tai blinked and put his hands into his pockets.   
The tree. It gave him memories, and the initials engraved inside the heart. Tai and Sora, Friends Forever. Tai blinked again and smiled. Memories and images flashed across in his mind. A movie it was like, an old home movie. A red headed girl and him just a couple days before …. Before some big event …. Camp? Tai blinked and then thought back to his main idea. The girl and him laughed and sat down on the grass and saw a tree. The younger Tai took a black marker from inside his pocket and drew a awful drawing of a heart. Putting his and her initials in it, they laughed. The girl had stood up then and using her pocketknife, she carved it better.   
Tai only sighed. Young romance…. He missed her. The more he thought about his family, his friends, and her… it hurt him not to remember much until seeing something that they did together. Or something that reminded him of that somebody. Blinking again he saw the tree hadn't moved. Turning back around he saw Matt and Gabumon out already, helping Edigaromon out as his back foot got caught in the bush nearby.   
Agumon quickly went back into the bush and untangled the plants preventing the wolf from getting out. As he plopped out, he had a sad and nervous face. Tai noticed it but couldn't focus on that. Turning back to the forest path up ahead he waved to the others as he started running already.   
Instantly understanding Tai's command, the others quickly ran to somewhat keep up with the pace. Edigaromon looked behind them and then halted. Tai stopped and told them to move on. Walking back to the wolf, he looked at his eyes and saw them frozen. Looking ahead he gave a confused look. Slowly, he proceeded forward.   
"No! Tai! Don't! Come on!" Edigaromon soon called after getting out of his trance. Tai turned back to the gang who stopped in their tracks and looked at the leader in shock. Tai raised an eyebrow. Realizing it was something behind him, Tai started to turn around when a huge force pushed him down to the ground and trapped him under it's powerful grip. Tai landed with a huge WHUMP! Dirt flew all over his face.   
"Pah! What's the big idea? Ambushing us? Huh?" Tai coughed and psat out some of the dirt, wiping his mouth with his arms. Edigaromon started to march forward when the looming beast held out his other arm. The others slwoly walked forward until they were at a safe distance close enough to speak to Tai though.   
"Do not speak unless I give thou permission." Everyone was silent. "I will not destory any of you or harm any just yet. But you have disobeyed my master's last words for a while as being reborn is now impossible in the digital world."   
"Why is-"   
"Did I ask for you to interupt me dog?" the beast asked. Gabumon shook his head nervously.   
"Well, if you recall the contract mister, you would've rememberd the deal." Edigaromon sulked down. He knew what it had said. He knew his fate. Tai, though being him, didn't have a clue and struggled again trying to pry himself free.   
"What? I read the whole thing!…… or almost." Tai said looking up going into his memories of the past couple minutes. Slowly behind the beast came Kiwimon with the contract. Lifting his head back, he jerked it forward again to show the contract Tai had signed.   
Edigaromon sighed and closed his eyes. He felt ashamed of himself. Matt quickly went first to see what the contract read. "OW!" Matt did a Hee-hee-did-I-do-that grin. Tai threw sand at him. Then he went back to examining the shoe marks Matt made on his hand and growled.   
Gabumon's nose touched the contract as his eyes met the tiny ink words on the paper. Gasping, he jumped back. Matt caught him and then loooked at the contract and he froze. Turning to Tai he kicked him in the chin. Tai rubbed his chin and yelled out in pain.   
"Hey, I thought we were team mates Matt! Don't go evil and do that evil mechanical laugh!" Tai yelled.   
"How could you Tai? Did you not read the fine print or what?" Matt asked angrily.   
"Not really… I didn't see it. Why? What does it say that makes you act like puberty took over your whole body?" Tai asked curious. Matt pointed to the contract and read it outloud.   
"Fine Print: Winners who delete and win the truthful master Lizaggmon of this colluseum must make a grave sacrifice and sacrifice one of their own men or women for killing our grand master. They shall be tossed into jail for a lifetime unless notified by one of our servants. Thanks for the appreciation jerks. Lizaggmon and his fine dandy crew of screwed up digimon beasts…. Tai…. One of us has to go. Er, stay I mean. They have to kept in a prison cell again! Til whenever." Matt said.   
Silence had taken over. No one spoke. The only noise to be heard was the real rough breathing of the huge beast and Tai trying despratly to clear his mouth of dirt and sand. It was Agumon who broke the uttering silence.   
"But who could we sacrifice? Why can't we ignore his orders?" Agumon asked. Kiwimon handed the Minotarumon and his super claws the contract as he stared at Agumon and walked over.   
"Well, if you haven't heard of it, it's called a digimon's cycle. It's for showing your grief for the dead. And in thise case, it's shown by sacrificing one of you to show that you respect the fact he died. There's no way to avoid it if it's written in blood. You'll be hunted down more even if they found out you were part of the band of Digidestined." Tai's jaw dropped. "But I wouldn't tell. Just follow our master's orders and you'll be fine. So which of you will be with us? Eh Brutis?" The digimon growled.   
"I loathe that name the human gave me." It said. Edigaromon from the group stepped forward.   
"I'll go. I haven't been in a jail cell very long. Only a couple of minutes to be scolded by my mom and dad. Well, I'll do it. And there's no stopping me. Neither of you. I'll go.." Edigaromon turned away from his new friends and walked towards Kiwimon who pecked his head.   
Eidgaromon looked up giving a sad, yet awkward face towards the bird.   
"But that's no fair!" Matt shouted. This surprised Tai even that Matt wanted to save Edigaromon. Matt stood holding his fist to the champion dodobird. He spat on the ground, accidently hitting Tai's hand again who growled. Matt was ticked. A friend had to leave. This was unfair.   
"Ah boy, but it's a natural tradition that's very current trhoughout the digiworld. Thy elders teach thy young ones about it. Of course, they arenn't thrown into jail but killed to. So boy, get out of the way. The wolf has spoken. You may leave." The heavy digimon let go of Tai who quickly got up and brushed himself off.   
Watching the wolf go with the other digimon was hard. He had saved Matt and Matt had come to think after a while he wasn't too bad. But after all the time, and he just realized that it hit him he wasn't evil, he had to go. Great timing yet again, Matt thought.   
"Hey! Edigaromon! I'm sorry for the mean things I've said! I thought we could still be friends maybe!." Edigaromon turned around and smiled.   
"Don't worry. I know we would've been good friends. But Tai and company, you'll make it for sure! Please fulfil your quest and maybe when your leader this digimon tradition can be thrown off. This tradition is meant for evil and good to both die at the same time! But it didn't work! Go! Continue on! I'll see ya later!" he said as they disappeared into the shadows. Matt held back some tears, only one escaped which he wiped away in a second. Tai looked at Matt and sighed.   
Just then, his digivice glowed, Matt held out his digivice and it let off a light. A blue light. Izzy and Tentomon shielded their eyes with the others except for Tai and Agumon whom already experienced the gain in power and their knowledge of who they were.   
As the light died, Matt brought his digivice to him. Words flashed across the screen. "DigiDestined second of friendship". Matt sighed. Friendship, that was friendship he just showed. Tai patted Matt's arms. Izzy's mouth opened his eyes staring at the digivice.   
"How could THAT have happened? Wait, what just DID happen?" Izzy asked astonished. Tai shook his head and looked forward to the path that lied ahead.   
"Down the road we go. And according to Edigaromon, we should be at Earth now for the other tornament shouldn't we? Save the rest of our fine crew." Tai said. Looking down the leafless road, Izzy and Matt nodded. Agumon turned to the digimon who nodded too. Tai smiled and took his leader position and yelled only to them.   
"Let's go crew!" 

The six were back on the usual drab streets that Tai knew for a long time. Arriving at what they called "The End" of the Digiworld, it was huge! The black dirt often that was with the sand for ground was replaced by cement blocks of stones. It led a bit further down into what they call a "station". Held up by supporting pillars, this place seemed somewhat homely. A few benches on each side of the wall, and doors leading to supposed other "waiting areas". Upon entering through the two pillars, they stepped down some steps and came face to face with a girl in poor shape. She had a red uniform on and she looked real fatigued.   
Tai clenched his fist. That'll change for the good once I'm done with spitting out Devimon.   
The colours of the station was mere grey, brown, and black. Some people and some digimon sat around on the benches. It was tight, but they managed to fit all on the stone and wooden platform. A big long space was left right beside the doors. It seemed ike nothing was below, but below was digimon tech. Magnetic forces were used to drive the steady rails across to destinations.   
"How many sir?" the uniformed girl asked. Matt's face went red, blushing. He turned away to avoid getting asked questions or seen with a face colour simular to a cherry's.   
"We'll have 6 miss, thank you." Tai said. Izzy elbowed him. "Oh, uh, to the Digiworld, thanks." The girl nodded and gave Tai six tickets which he gave to his friends and kept one. Proceeding down the last couple steps, they reached the platform. Smoke filled the train's ways (no more rails) and had started to go to other stations. Looking for an empty bench, Matt pointed out the one closest to the right door. It seemed no one went there due to the loud noise the train can produce.   
  
The train arrived within minutes coming to an eerie halt at the station. The bell rang and passangers quickly rushed to get ahead in the line. Chatter grew while they waited for the train door to open. Tai had fallen asleep already, but Agumon woke him up.   
"Aren't we going?" Agumon asked.   
"We'll go just before the last 3 get on the train." Tai muttered, still groggy from his five minute nap. Izzy had been typing on his laptop some notes about how they ran the place. Matt only sat still tapping his feet and looking at the various posters of bands and artists that hung on the wall. Tne digimon were now looking at the passangers and digimon anxious to get in.   
WHOOSH! A gust of air was released as the onboarder (digimon term for people helping board people on the train) came out and nodded. People rushed in like there was no tomorrow. The group got out and went as the back of the line. Tai was last and Tentomon was first up ahead. Passing the digimon tickets, they went in.   
It seemed like a normal subway train, but of course in a more circular, crowded, and smoking area. TV's hanged in the corners. Tai shrugged as the door closed behind him. The seats were full except for a couple near the plastic windows.Sitting down, the train jerked forward. Some people fell off their seats. BING!   
Tai looked towards the front to see the seatbelt sign on, the familiar kind used on old airplanes. He got back up onto his seat and buckled himself as he felt the train shaking. Looking out through the semi-sphere windows, he saw a big green, glowing portal up ahead.   
"Wow! Tai!… Can you help me with this?" Agumon asked holding his seatbelt. Tai quickly strapped him in as they approached the green portal. The train was being shot out of a gun into the portal! Everyone's hair has become a mess except for the hair-gel boys.   
"Whew, I wouldn't have wanted to waste another can of hair gel." Matt said. Tai looked out the train again. They were moving at a reasonable pace. 

Arriving at a station simular to the digiorld's, the passengers got off. Matt and Izzy quickly got out and up the stairs. Tai wondered why, when images of his family popped through his head again. Happy times having a picnic, the tree… wait, the tree was in the digiworld? Oh yeah, they transferred data and stuff before.   
Joining his friends, he expected to see his family but his jaw dropped in shock like the others. The Earth… Japan… in ruins! The sky was redish brown and clouds sometimes covered it. The sun still shone but through the shades of the clouds. Buildings crushed and some hanging on a loose thread. The roads and streetlights were crushed, yet some digimon were foolishly playing around it. Sparks and flames were coming from buildings each second they blinked. Earth was ruined, Earth was shattered.   
The digimon joined their partners and frowned. Their home was in worse condition than ever. The downtown district of Japan. The sea was polluted and had some sick digimon in it. Everyone was depressed. Had their families and loved ones lived?   
Tai thought back to the family he had, his sister, everyone. It all had come back. His DigiiDestined friends. He could remember it clearly now…. Except how he got injured exactly and brought back. He couldn't remember anything of that sort. But the itching for his loved ones and friends grew strong. Gritting his teeth and clennching his fist tight, he looked at Matt and Izzy. Tears had come as they scanned the area. Tai looked up to no one in the sky, but the sky itself.   
"I'll get your for this scum, I will….. I swear by it." Tai spat at the ground.   
  


Okay, there's Chapter 3 out of 4. I've noticed MANY changes to fanfiction.net, and I'm deciding on either making my own fanfiction site or find another one maybe. But honestly, I think support services are great, but why pay for a picture profile? Anyways, last chapter to go! Yay! Anyways, go visit my website, as I mgiht upload my fanfics on it soon. Thanks for waiting! Also, thanks evryone for reviewing. Now Keep on Writing!   


Ice Wolf17 


	4. 4

Net-WorldFuture4 **4**

"Well, this place has sure gone to the mon's….. well gang, let's look around and we'll meet in.. uh, that residental place. It's not too far from that huge honkin colluseum. Just a long walk. So gang, let's go with our digimon and search around. Does any of us have a watch?" Tai asked.   
"Uh, heh heh, I got bored in my cell most of the time and took it apart. Sadly, Tentomon ate the batteries." Izzy said. Tai rolled his eyes.   
"We'll make it anyways gang. Okay, Agumon and I will head to the parts to the east of the big colluseum. Izzy and Tentomon, you guys take it easy near the beach and don't go lookin for babes while we're at it. Matt and Gabumon, you guys look near where we're supposed to meet. K? let's split and meet about…. Uh, in an hour or so. It's getting dark out here." They looked towards the setting sun then quickly split up.   
Izzy and Tentomon arrived at the beach in no time. The sun was a glowing red and it reflected off the waters. Izzy sighed as he sat down on the sand and looked out into the ocean. No one was here except for some digimon to the far coast talking about junk.   
Izzy looked out at the ocean. The thought of losing his parents was horrifying… yet the fact that they never told him he was adopted was horrible. He knew it, sneaking for a chocolate bar at night, but upon hearing them talk he lost his appitete as a youngster. He had his knees huggin himself. Izzy laid his head on his knees. Tenrtomon had gone a bit into the old buildings and over the ocean for some view of anyone or any mon out there.   
"Home… I've always had dreams that I'd escape and come back home as a warrior and save my parents. But I guess I don't know if there's even anyone out there to save but my friends." Izzy sadened. He tucked his head into his knees and started to cry.   
Tentomon flew out over the sea and sighed sadly. When he was in the cell with Izzy, the boy told him of the wonders of Earth. Saying the many people who lived here, of boats, buildings, families, schools. Tentomon wanted to see it ever since, but it didn't look like what Izzy had told him.   
Looking over the seas he saw boats and some sea digimon. The people/digimon driving the boat were rough and tough. The others in the back of the boat cowered in fear. Tentomon cringed at the sight and flew right over them.   
"Sad things since 'lord' Devimon took over, still though, I've heard he's not the real big lord though… oh? What's this?" Tentomon shifted his head to a white little seal swimming in the ocean. Tentomon quickly flew back to his partner who was still crying.   
"Izzy? Izzy, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Tentomon asked curiously. Izzy lifted his head to see his faithful pal's encouraging face. Izzy smiled through the blast of raging tears. His eyes were red and hurt. Tentomon patted Izzy's shoulder then looked over to the horizon and pointed.   
"Izzy, I'm sure you'll be alright. If you miss your family, I understand… even though I don't have one." Tentomon cringed at the thought. "Anyways, we'll get through it pal. And Izzy, I looked around and I saw a Gomamon in the sea. So I was thinking that was the tall guy's digimon. I forgot his name." Izzy giggled and then put his arm around Tentomon and pulled him to his knees, nearly curshing his antenae.   
"You're a great pal Tento, really… thanks…. And I think the tall guy's name was Kido, or something like that… joe! That's his name. Well, wherever that Gomamon is going, we should follow it then. Where did he go?" Tentomon scanned the area and saw it panting as it got out of the water.   
"There!" Izzy wiped away the last tears and stood up. Cautiously, they followed a safe distance as they followed the seal digimon. Disappearing round the corner, they followed. 

"Wow, man, that thing is big. Enormous. Tremendous. Looks incrediblly big, like it's invincible.. Well, I'm sure we can fight in there. I bet some big tornaments are held there." Tai said. Agumon took his position beside him after walked over the shards of glass, the wood, the stones, the weakly burning fires. Standing over a wreckage, everything looked horrible. Tai was standing still, like a memorable statue in the middle of nowhere. His eyes, his focus, his main concentration on the huge colluseum. What could possibly be in there that was twice the size of 2 football fields?   
Many thoughts ran through his mind of crazy things. His friends and family locked in there attacked by vicous people eating digimon. But they quickly were replaced by the calls of his digimon. Agumon tugged at Tai's shorts. Tai pulled back giving a what-the-heck ? face.   
"Well Tai, I think we should be searching for things… Tai?" Tai's attention quickly turned back to the awesome coluseum like structure. He'd love to go into there and see what was in it. But some things made that colluseum not so welcoming. The way the crow's scanned the top area and flew down, coming up often. But still guarding the area below.   
"TAI!" Tai snapped back to reality. Looking down at his friend's concerned face, his body relaxed and sighed. Agumon looked so innocent and worried.   
"Yeah pal?" Tai asked.   
"I think maybe we should get back early, your real tired and zoomed out. Your not thinking of our main mission topic! What was it? Oh yeah, look around…. But Tai, you seriously need a rest. I think Matt and the others would agree with me. So what do you say? And HEY! Don't even THINK about that place just yet! We need to find the others!" Agumon said. Tai turned to Agumon a bit coldly.   
"But what if the others ARE in there?" he asked. Agumon took a step back.   
"Tai… I don't know."   
"I'm sorry pal, I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I never really did act so coldly as a younger boy." Tai said. He looked back at the colluseum causing the orange rookie to growl. "I don't know, I guess I haven't been the same since… since that time… I can't remember it clearly. Heh, I guess I don't remember it very much at all." He said. Agumon smiled then slapped Tai's back and ran ahead of him. Tai shook his head and chased Agumon trying to get revenge. 

Matt sat down, his back on the ruins of an old building. He was in a street, a row of grey homes. Badly, and horrible looking. Digimon were marching down the streets each second, looking to oppose any others who dared come out during this time of day. They protected the streets during the afternoon, about 6:30 now. Matt hid though each time they'd come around. Gabumon looked sadly at Matt, confused at the "Friendship" business.   
"Matt, it simply gives you power. Hey! Come on! I know that even! What's there to think about?" Matt looked at Gabumon and stood up.   
"What activated it?" Gabumon slapped his head.   
"Don't you SEE? You showed friendship to what you supposed was an 'enemy'! Matt!" Gabumon pointed out into the streets. The guards had slapped and alerted each other. At the very end of each street was Tai, Agumon, Izzy, and Tentomon. Matt quickly started to follow them, Gabumon behind them. 

"Aye, these streets be infested with people sir!" Agumon said imitating a pirate. Tai laughed. The streets were quite narrow. Dusty mini-tornaedo's hung near the end of the street making Izzy come through panting with Tentomon by his side. There was rows of homes, black, grey. Covered by the grey depressing clouds above. The sidewalk was practically no longer there.   
"IT WENT IN THERE!…" Izzy panted. His finger pointing at the rough grey building in front of them. It's roof was in poor condition, one side of the roof was literally broken. The shingles were drab, like the whole house itself. The windows had either no glass, or broken glass. Concrete steps, worn and old lead to the door's entrance. It was a weak wooden door.   
"Hey!" Matt and Gabumon halted beside Izzy and Tentomon. Tai smiled, but it quickly faded away.   
"You know what? At least now I'm not the only one who has to deal with the jerk." Matt said. Tai turned around hearing Matt's insult.   
"Hey!" Izzy and Matt laughed. Tai rolled his eyes then pointed to the house as Izzy finally got back his breath. Izzy pointed again and put his arms to his side along with Tai's.   
"I saw a Gomamon diappear right into here, before you came and before I came even. Though we saw him disappear into this house. We saw it alright through the space inbetween the buildings from other streets." Izzy said. Tai looked at him and moved his hands around asking in a silent conversation "Uh-huh…"   
"What? Can't you remember him?… oh yeah, you've got a case of amnesia." Matt said. Izzy elbowed Matt and then quickly followed behind Tai as he reached the top of the steps. Agumon quickly shoved through to be beside Tai. His partner knocked the door three times and waited. The blond put his ear to the door.   
"Someone's coming! Brace yourselves!" Matt said. Tai took in a deep breath, did he just do something wrong? Who was him? Cree-eek. Tai blinked and looked to see a tall guy, about a whole head taller than him. His hair was black with hints of blue dye in it. He wore glasses and had a checkered shirt on with tan baggy pants.   
"T-T-Tai? Izzy? Matt? Agumon? Gabumon? Tentomon? Okay, either I've gone delusional or these galsses have gotten broken somehow." As he was about to close the door Tai stopped him. Joe fixed his glasses and stared at the group. Joe couldn't believe this!   
"Are you guys for real? If it's Bakemon, I'll"   
"Look …. I can't remember you very good. But I'm Tai Kamiya, and this is my fine crew. Agumon here is my partner and the rest. I'm asuming you aren't a bad guy, yet you do know my name. I still can't put my finger on your name though… anyways, my friend Izzy was concerned about a Gomamon going into your house and this surprised him. So I was wondering… why the heck am I here?" Joe laughed.   
"Well, hey Tai. Wait til Mimi sees you guys!" Joe said. Looking backwards he called into the house. "Mimi! Visitors!" he yelled. Tai took a look inside. Joe was right in front of a wall and it was a hallway, at the end was a table with flowers and chairs. There was more to the house that he couldn't see with the naked eye currently.   
"Visitors? Okay, just a sec!" Matt grew excited hearing a female voice. Izzy's body got a chill down his back. That last girl beside him in jail…. Joe sighed. He put his hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai looked at it and then followed it back up to Joe's face.   
"She always takes long, now watch this." Joe turned around again. "Mimi! I'm inviting them in without checking if they have dry equipment!" A clang, bang, and crash as a cowgirl in pink arrived at the door. Izzy and Matt started to sweat at the sight. Tai couldn't see what was good-looking about her. Was she using some male-attracting perfume? Tai thought.   
"Hey! I…. Oh my gosh… Tai? Matt? Izzy? This is impossible!"   
"And don't forget the digimon!" Agumon added in. Mimi was practically in tears.   
"Come in, come in." Allowing to be let into the household, the boys walked in. Tai went over to the wall near the table and slumped back aginest it. He watched as Joe and Mimi greeted the others. Exhanging hugs. The digimon were quite excited and high-fived each other. Agumon was with them.   
I remember them now, they're Joe and Mimi, those two tall kids. Wow. And they're digimon too! Gomamon, and Palmon. Gee, what have I been missing? Ah… memories. I can remember it all… but that incident… oh, I'll figure that out later.   
Tai looked into the part of the house he couldn't see earlier. It was a place decorated with vines, and a flowers. Two doors were at the side. Tai looked at them with a little frown on his face. Was this what the world had been back before? Yes, yes it had. Tai blinked.   
"Ah!" Tai turned around feeling something touch him. It was Mimi who's expression turned to a confused one. Tai crossed his arms and looked at her. "You scared me…" he said. Mimi smiled and tried to wrap her arms around Tai. But the boy quickly thrust out his arms to defend himself. The others looked over at the odd scene.   
"Don't you want to hug?" Mimi asked.   
"Uh… I-I..I'm sorry… No… I don't need to be hugged by right now. Sorry." Mimi nodded and walked away sadly into her room. The others shrugged and sat down at the table. Tai joined them.   
"Want to eat something? I can get us some food, along with Gomamon's help." Gomamon saluted. Tai shrugged. Joe took it as a yes and got out of his seat, walking to his room. Izzy and Matt leaned in, careful not to knock over the flowers.   
"Hey Tai, I think Joe's got it all for Mimi." Tai rose his eyebrows.   
"Really?" 

Joe came walking through the room. The boys drooled over th table at the sight of good delicious food. The white seal quickly came out behind Joe holding some napkins with cutlery in them. As Joe set down the meals in front of the hungry teens, Gomamon quickly gave the boys each a set of usable cutlery.   
"Aw, Thanks Joe!" Matt said before digging in. The taste of food made his mouth tingle. He hadn't eaten for quite a while and had gone very hungry. Tai on the other hand was used to being skinny and thin, but he ate anyways. Izzy gobbled it up in no time. Gomamon laughed as the other DigiDestined ate even more sloppier than he did!   
Agumon whined at the sight of steak and chicken pieces over the plate, with potatoes and rice. "Don't even ask how we got the food. We grew our food AND we had to buy some from the shop. Anyways, you little sucker shungry too?" Joe asked. Gomamon turned back to Joe and jumped into his arms. Joe stumbled back again.   
"You CAN'T be hungry AGAIN!" Gomamon nodded.   
"Oh sure I can!" Joe smiled and put him down.   
"You know where the grub is, go to my room and eat your digimon food. If any of you eat what's in the fridge, you're in for it!" Joe said. Tentomon, Gomamon, and Gabumon saluted and rushed into Joe's room. Agumon stayed by Tai's side, he was loyal to his partner.   
"Want some?" Tai asked Agumon. They both looked at each other and smiled. What a trustful buddy I have, Tai thought to himself as he gave Agumon some of the steak. Agumon garbbed it and woofed it down, no problem. Tai quickly went back to his messy eating habits.   
After a couple minutes, the three males sat on the chairs, exhuasted and full. Tai patted his stomach and sighed. "That was dang good…. Oh man, I'm so full….". Izzy shook his head. They were startled when Joe banged the table with his fists. Everyone looked up and saw Joe with a demanding face. Behind him came Mimi and Palmon from the room with the three fat digimon.   
"Well, I guess that signifies back to business huh?" Tai asked. He slumped back in his chair and loofed up at the poor roof. Turning to the others, he filled everyone who hadn't known what happened, happened. At least, what he could remember that is. In the end, Mimi and Joe were shocked.   
"Tai, so you can't remember Sora?"Mimi asked.   
"I can." Tai said. "Just not very much, it's hard to remmeber things right on command right now. Let alone, I can't remember what happened after I got hit from Leomon. At least Agumon says I was hit by Leomon to get knocked out before." Tai concluded. Silence took the room.   
"Wow…. You two got by escaping through jail too huh?" Joe asked. Matt and Izzy nodded. Tai slammed the table with his fist, attracting everyone's attention.   
"Okay, well, that got everyone. Now let's figure out what our next action is." Tai said seriously. Everyone looked at each other and sat down wherever they were. Tai looked at them and gave a confused look. They just obeyed him like he said an order that was to be carried out. But he shook his head and wiped away any further ideas and turned to the DigiDestined.   
"Well, you know we're trying to gather up everyone again to save the Digiworld, aren't we?" Tai asked Agumon. The orange dinosaur nodded. Tai smiled and patted his head.   
"So do you two have any clues? Joe and Mimi? Er, four actually including seal boy and plant thing?" Tai asked. Joe shooked his head and fixed his glasses.   
"Nope, sorry Tai. I can't really answer that. We're restricted from going out onto the streets and past. We can only go to the backyard. Gomamon though, the sneaky critter he is, sneaks out a lot for information and some food we can't grow." Gomamon saluted. Joe nudged him. "Well, anyways, some digimon come by and tell us big stuff sometimes. But otherwise, ask jester Gomamon!" Joe said. Gomamon scampered through the room and jumped up onto Tai's lap. Tai's sudden jolt of surprise accidently made him kick Agumon. The rookie landed head first but only stood up and wiped the dust off.   
"Well, anyways, I've heard of lots of things. And I've explored lots of things." Gomamon said grinnning. Tai rolled his eyes and waited. Gomamon gave a angry defeat fac, but then spoke. "I've heard of an old abandoned jail place down in the Junker's Yard. There's also a HUGE, let me say that again. HUGE colluseum down in the central part of Earth's old Japan. Only elites get to vist the best battles. Unless the lord wants us to see horrible deaths of foolish people, we aren't normally allowed in. And that's all the jails I know of." Gomamon said. Tai rose his hand to his chin.   
"Okay, thanks Gomamon…. That's your name right? I just recalled it." Tai said. The white seal nodded and jumped off Tai's lap and into Joe's lap. Joe's arms went backwards from the impact. Izzy laughed and opened up his laptop. Tai smiled and stood up. He walked towards Izzy and bent down. He was furiously typing like a madman, the screen flashing.   
"So are we pinpointing the locations then smart guy?" Tai asked. Izzy nodded. The laptop did a "ding!", causing Izzy to smile. Tai gave a confused face but shrugged and sat down. Izzy used his arms and waved them, calling everyone over.   
"According to my high-tech laptop, I have found the pinpointed location of the two places. One is huge, as Gomamon told us. The other is located quite away from here. It has red patches around there, so I better search for some more details." Tai grew confused.   
"Okay, two things Izz man. One, I think the laptop's battery would've ran out by now, and second of all, What's so wrong with red patches?" Tai asked. Izzy gave an annoyed look and turned to Tai.   
"Tai, if you have listened in class before, you'd remember that red patches often signal a warning of high danger in the area! And to answer your other highly annoying question, I borrowed some batteries from Joe." Tai shrugged. Matt nudged Izzy and touched his brain. Izzy snapped his fingers, he had forgotten Tai had amnesia, but was he really that dumbfounded? He hoped not.   
"Well, get cracking then. We'll take a look at the place for a while." Tai said. At that moment, everyone scattered into their own places, Izzy still on the floor in a cross-legged position. Tai looked over to see Agumon, Gabumon, and Gomamon try to figure out a puzzle Joe had set up for them.   
Hmm, that Mimi girl seemed pretty sad when I announced I didn't want to be.. be hugged. The boy turned around and looked at the pink door with a wreath of pink flowers on it. He just stared and then started walking towards it. Many thoughts crossed his mind. This whole thing had started because of him wanting to venture into a fight to see the lord and make peace and everything else prevail…. And put apples on a cheaper price.   
Knockning on the door siletly, he waited. Everyone was being strange towards him. Had Mimi loved him before? Tai shivered at the thought. That'd be scary. Lifting his head up, he sighed and then looked down at his hands. He reached for the door handle and turned it. Slowly, he opened it and saw a room he would have screamed at if he hadn't known pink was not his favorite colour.   
In the corner, to his right, was a bed, green blanket and pink pillows. The window was draped and had glass on it. Theere was a closet, a desk that was slanted with several papers on it. Sitting on the bed though was Mimi herself. Tai looked at her and shrugged. The girl sighed and looked back down at her project.   
"Close the door if you mind." Tai put one hand in his pocket and closed the door with the other. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and slumped forward for a couple seconds. Looking over at Mimi he looked at the weird thing as if she'd gone mad from too many "coffee's and danish's" for the morning.   
"Hee, wondering what I'm doing huh?" Mimi asked. Tai looked at her and blinked.   
"Yeah, I guess so." Mimi smiled which caused Tai to force a weak llittle smile. The brown haired girl then looked back at her creation and smiled. Tai shook his head.   
"It's a paper weaving! Joe and I have this paper shredder you see, and once shred, I make weavings out of them. We end up making a nice, cozy, paper blanket that's even warmer than seventy seven degrees out on the beach….. Tai?" The daydreaming boy turned back to Mimi and gave thumbs up when he heard Izzy yell something. Standing up he held out his hand and helped Mimi out.   
Walking out of the room they approached Izzy who was already surrounded by the others. Tai knelt down beside Izzy.   
"Okay gang! This is IT!!! The red area is actually a home of old servants of the previous lord Devimon. And it's heavily guarded because they still have faith in lord Devimon…. Meaning we still have to try and get past those goons." Tai slapped Izzy in the back.   
"OW!" Izzy rubbed it and looked at Tai who was shocked. "What?"   
"Did you just say 'PREVIOUS' lord Devimon?" he asked. Izzy gulped.   
"I'm afraid so, ther's someone stronger than him. Sucks doesn't it? Anyways Tai, we'd better be careful if we plan to venture there… Are we going there first? If we are, then… I don't know." Tai sighed.   
"I guess so. Let's hit it gang!… Or would we like a little rest?… I hope not. So let's get packed up and head out to see if there's anyone to save." Tai said putting his hands on his hips. Looking at everyone, they gave a little smile, but inside they were somehow depressed at the thought. That is, only Matt and Mimi were.   
As the others scattered to pack their belongings, Tai and Agumon went over to the blond guy sitting on the ledge of the wall's bottom which stuck out into the room. Sitting beside him, Tai smiled. Taking his oppurtunity, he slumped forward, hands on chin, exactly like Matt. Somewhere inside him, he heard that a good laugh cheered up folks now and then. Couldn't resist something that tickles them.   
"Aw, your such a copycat Tai." Matt said. He shoved Tai and caused him to moved over a bit. He looked up to see if Matt had a smile on his face, but he didn't. Tai frowned and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. The two boys looked at each other.   
"Look Matt, remember what I said earlier back in the Digital World? T.K is not dead, have faith. He'll be alive somewhere, someday. Who knows? It might be him we save. Don't worry pal… besides, you'll probably have more luck finding him then I'll be able to find my folks and Sora… and my sister..… But don't worry, we'll find them all man. I know it's not the effort that counts this time, but the teamwork that'll get us through. Evern if you are a jerk having difficulties going through puberty at THIS age, we'll find them." Tai said smiling. Matt smiled back and he slapped Tai's back.   
"Thanks Tai, you're a true friend and idiot at the same time, you know that?" Matt said. Tai got up with Agumon beside him.   
"Yeah, I know that…. Now don't you have to pack anything?" Tai asked. Agumon looked over at Matt and gave him claws up. Matt shrugged and walked up to go scan the area for food to pack. The path to the abandoned jail would be longer, longer than the way to the colleseum.   
Tai leaned over on one leg and looked at Mimi who now had a happy smile on her face and laughed. Guess I'm not needed there, he thought. Feeling something tugging at his pants, he looked down. Agumon grinned. Tai bent down to Agumon's level and listened as Agumon talked to him.   
"What did I say Tai? You make an awesome leader, your keeping everyone fulfilled and happy! Well… almost everyone… I hope you get to be as happy as them soon." Agumon said. Tai smiled and patted Agumon's shoulder.   
"You're the best partner any Digidestiend could get, and don't forget that…." Agumon grinned.   
"Thanks Tai." The boy bent his head down and smiled. Lifting it back up he stood up and called over everyone to check if they were ready. Agumon got all the digimon ready and satnding before Tai. He smiled and looked at the crew with backpacks and their digimon with them by their side.   
Agumon stood at Tai's side, awaiting the next move. Even though Tai had nothing to carry, he didin't argue. Being leader was his job, and not anything else, unless needed.   
Waving his arm towards the door, the DigiDestined quickly nodded and marched after Tai who was already at the door.   
Peeking through the peek hole, he cautiously looked to the east side of the street. Only a little digimon with a white cap. To the left was no sign of any guards. Tai turned back to the others.   
"Well, we're going to have to be careful. There's almost no digimon out there, but we're going to have to be careful still. So Izzy, did you get the map downloaded onto our digivices? Or at least one of ours?" Tai asked. Mimi shrieked causing the others to flinch.   
"I forgot my digivice in the room! I KNEW I forgot something,…. Can I go get it?" Mimi asked. Tai sighed. Mimi took it as a yes, put her gym bag down, and rushed into her room in a big curfufel. After settling down a bit, it was back to the answer and question. Izzy looked at Tai and held out his own digivice.   
"Actually, yes I did get to download it in the meantime and get some extra batteries incase these ones die out on me. But yes Tai, I downloaded the map onto my digivice. I spent many years coped up in a tiny cell, so I had LOTS of time to figure out all of this stuff. This being one of them. I also downloaded a roulette game onto it. Sadly, it doesn't work. But the screensaver does." Izzy commented. Joe peeked over along with Tai at the digivice to see a miniature version of the normal sized map of this part of Earth in a digital form. It was small enough, but too small to see the entire thing. A tiny red arrow at the top of the digivice indicated the way.   
"Okay, well, hey, we'll figure it out." Tai pointed to the map on the digivice. "Go here, then turn right, right, right, right, oh, I've gotten dizzy… just kidding. But I remember the map clearly. This is a back-up I guess." Tai said. Izzy put away his digivice.   
"So you can remember the map, but you can't remember T.K very clearly? I guess you hit your head hard somewhere." Izzy commented. Joe laughed and the two boys exchanged high-fives. Tai looked up and was in shock. Hitting head…. He shook it away as Mimi then came out of the room with her digivice on her cowgirl's belt.   
"AH HA! I've got it! NOW I'm ready to go boys!" Mimi said putting her backpack on her back. Tai nodded and opened the door slowly. Turing his head from one side to the other, he checked for any digimon. None in sight. Stepping out of the house, he thought of the map and instantly knew to go to his right.   
"Come on guys, let's go to thr right. Try not to make too much noise, and last out closes the door QUIETLY. Gomamon, I think you better get near front." Tai said adding in. Agumon came out of the hosue, followed by Izzy, Joe, Matt, Mimi, and their digimon. Last out was Palmon, who very slowly closed the door. Thankfully I oiled it last night, Joe thought.   
With Tai in the lead, they small group made their way through the streets. It was dark out, the sun was nearly all the way down. But the DigiDestined were out on the streets. Tai looked ahead and squinted. It was two mon's talking near the docks. The docks, getting closer, Tai thought.   
"Ah! Tai, my feet hurt!" he heard from behind. Tai sighed.   
"We can't stop now! It's only been a simple walk from the streets and now the docks. Now please be quiet as we're advancing through. I don't want to get caught. Nor do I wish to get caught." Agumon looked up at his partner in a confused look.   
"Aren't those two things you said have the same meaning?" Agumon asked. "Am I smart or what?" Tai smiled and his head went up and down.   
"Sure you are buddy… sure you are… ha ha…" 

Narrowly escaping the curious eyes of the digimon on the street, the ten digimon and human crew walked on. The night sky was eating the already cloudy invaded sky. Fierce wind shot out it's own missles at the teens, making Izzy clutch tighter to his clothing. Joe was under an umbrella and pulled Mimi to him closer, playfully. Matt quickly made the other digimon running around like lunatics to make sure they didn't get too cold.   
Tai was in the front, head bent down, his hair getting soggy wet as the rain poured down in a sudden, very heavily. Agumon walked beside his partner, walking with him through thick and thin. He looked down the side of the path they were on. A long moutain trail.   
Down below was the sharp peaks of the miniature mountaons below. A forest of deep thick trees below stood tall. Some digimon could be seen hidden in the trees. Behind them was Japan, going into the mountains and past to reach the infamous, dangerous, digimon guarded jail to free a friend… if there was any there that had to be saved immediately.   
Feeling it was time to stop. Tai halted, everyone behind him also stopping in their tracks as well. Tai looked up into the night sky, squinting. The rain poured heavily and the moon was never going to be visible. It was nearly impossible to see a thing.   
Walking a bit more into a little surrounded area on the mountain path.Really tall trees were able to be the wall for the area, as it protected them. But it wasn't too tall, because Joe could easily look out and beyond.   
Tai threw down a little stick he was carrying onto the rough, sandy area. Turning back to the others with his eyes half-closed due to the rainfall, he opened his arms and spun around. "This will be our camp site… so this is where we're going to be staying, so let's set up the two greens tents Joe and Matt carried along." Tai said. The others cheered as they quickly helped Matt and Joe get off the heavy load.   
Tai watched and sighed as the two boys collapsed onto the ground, soaked and shivering. Mimi had clutched tighter to Joe after getting the tents off. Izzy soon laid his back againest Matt's and was catching back his breath. The digimon were busy unrolling and unfolding the tents when Tai came over and put his hand on Tentomon's shoulder.   
"Hey, if your really tired, I can do the job for you guys." Tai said pushing out a little smile. Tentomon sighed and looked at Izzy, then back to Tai. Gabumon shook his head.   
"There's no way Tai! We're going to help you set it up, the least we can do I guess." Tai was taken back.   
"Whoa whoa whoa! I barge into your place and you start saying you owe ME?" Tai asked. "Oh no wait, I saved you guys from the jail right? With Edigaromon?" Tai asked again. The digimon nodded. Agumon patted Tai's leg. Gabumon grabbed the green tent and gave it a shake as it was unfolded and ready to set up.   
"Tai, you've brought all of us together so far, so let's help you set up the tents. Besides, if we sit here and argue all day…. Well, we wouldn't get far now would we?" Tai laughed and noogied Agumon.   
Soon, Tai and the digigmon were setting up and done setting up two tents. Rain had gotten heavier, and the sky was nearly pitch black. The leader walked back over to the shivering DigiDestined and pointed at the tents. Matt stared at Tai like he was a psycho. How could he withstand the rain, and still be standing?   
"Well, I got the tents up, so why don't you guys head on inside?"   
"I AM NOT A GUY!" Everyone turned to Mimi. Her face was steaming red. Tai cocked one eyebrow and then shook his head. Pointing to the closer tent with his finger, he spoke.   
"That tent will be the digimon's tent.. and", Tai shifted his finger to the other tent. The DigiDestined's heads followed as well. "That tent is the DigiDestined tent… so, yep.." Tai trailed off. "You guys go ahead first, I want to stay outside a bit." Tai said. They nodded and waved good-night as they headed off to bed in a dry, warn tent. Tai looked down and held out his digivice, put it back, then looked into the city.   
Japan.. his home… had it looked better once? 

"Ah… Fresh morning dew on the tiny blades of grass which tickled my nose and caused my to sneeze like crazy yesterday night. Stupid Joe… Huh? Hey! Morning Tai!" Izzy called out. Tai looked over at him, gave a weak smile, then he turned back to the little fire he sat in front of with Agumon. The sun was rising in the sky, the clouds were covering it well though.   
But still, you could see some of it breaking through for a second if you looked. Izzy smiled and sat down on the ground across from Tai.   
"Hey Tai… memory getting much better?" Izzy asked. Tai shrugged. Izzy slouched and looked at the fire. In it was some frog on a stick. Izzy flinched and stood up, going to Joe's emergency bag with unlimited access to unlimited food and emergency kits for any situation.   
"Guess he doesn't like your cooking skills you picked up from WhiteGriffonmon eh?" Agumon asked. Tai shrugged and sighed as his food was getting burned on one side. Quickly he did a 180 degree turn with the stick in his hand. Agumon shrugged and went to wake up everyone else.   
Tai watched as Agumon go in, then to Izzy, then back to the sun being devoured by the almighty clouds of the new Earth. The Future Earth. An Earth that wasn't what it was meant to be? Tai thought to himself. He tried to think up again of how he got here, and.. what happened that made him lose his memory in the first place….   
"AH!!!!!!! IZZY!!!!!! WHAT IS TAI EATING?" Mimi yelled. Tai sighed.   
"It's food Mimi." Tai said standing up.   
"Well, everybody, once we're done, we're outta here! I hope that's clear, seems clear to me… and let's try not to leave evidence that we've been here." Tai said. Matt gave the heh-yeah-righ-stupid smirk. Tai glared at him and Matt shook his head.   
"Ah ha, very funny jester boy with the hair gel." Tai said. Turning back to the others he shrugged. "After we're done, let's leave this place spotless and head out again. If we're lucky, we'll make it near the evening, just before dark comes… so dig in gang! Oh, and Gomamon, I heard you loved frog legs!" Tai said. Gomamon made a face. Everyone laughed their guts out as the scene. 

After a fine meal of which had puking at certain points, they were otherwise full and ready to set out again. The sun had disappeared beyond the thick clouds once again, a fine time to go out and set foot on the trail again. Tai helped fold up the tents with Matt afterwards, and soon, everyone was ready to go.   
Setting out again with Tai in the lead (Agumon closely following for various reasons), the DigiDestined were trudging through sand and some swamps in no time. While the others talked behind and laughed at silly, stupid jokes, Tai remained mostly quiet. He was practically a lone wolf, a true leader.   
Agumon looked up at him, then back down. Tai wasn't smiling, nor frowning… the company and crew has gotten larger and there was not any time for talk. Looking up, the grey and black dead trees seemed horrible and out of shape (as well as bent). The leaves were so black and dreaded, doomly looking… if there was such a word, or was there?   
Tai turned away and stared forward, then looked back up again. The clouds were the same, yet different. Catching Agumon's attention, he pointed up and they both stared in awe. "Wow Tai, I never knew clouds were so weird." Agumon said.   
"It's like these ones have their own lives."Tai said blankly. It seems no one noticed. The grey clouds were swilring, swirling into the middle of one huge greyish cloud. As it edged to the middle, it turned nearly pitch black. Eerie black glows emitted from the clouds. Finally, Izzy looked up and gasped. Looking back at his digivice, he turned to Tai.   
"We're in the area Tai. So I think we best be quiet." Tai looked at him oddly.   
"Aren't I the leader?" A few giggles. Izzy shrugged. The leader felt a bump on his knee and looked at Agumon. Pointing ahead, Tai's eyes widened. Rushing there quietly, he stopped and squatted before a bush. Agumon waved his arms indicating that everyone should come over.   
"Wow… prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed as he suqatted beside Tai. The digimon peered through along with their partners to get a glimpse.   
It was a little grey, brick fort with metal bars rusting. A lone, sad, pennant swayed with the wind atop of the little jail. Inside were people that were moaning and crying. At each side was two DeviDramon. In the back was fo, it was hard to pick out, but there was a lot of Devidramon, all marching with perfect precision.   
"Wow, so this is it huh?"Izzy asked again. Tai just stared out at the jail. Izzy looked at him sadly, he wasn't the Tai that he had known back at the beginning of the adventure, but then again, he hadn't seen all of the Tai there was to know.   
"I guess so….." Tai said. Quickly turning back to the others, they looked at him and formed a mini circle around them. Gomamon didn't like the heat, but he didn't care. Tai told Agumon to stay at watch as he already knew the plans.   
"Okay guys, let's bust some people free, but this will take VERY good timing. So firstly…" 

"Raarrrr….."the low scratchy voice of the DeviDramon to the left of the grey jail. The goranings and moanings were all too familiar to him and had gotten to be a usual sound. His eyes were half-closed, too weary and tired. But he would not give up his post, nor would any other DeviDramon's.   
SNAP! In an instant, the black digimon turned to see Joe and Gomamon with his digimon. Mimi hid behind Joe and Palmon was beside Gomamon. Joe waved his arms and whistled. In his mind, he thought 'I hope Tai is knowing what he's doing!…'   
"Hey punchabelly!" The Devidramon grolwed. His partner unfornately had his eyes locked on Izzy and Tentomon. He licked his lips with hunger. Izzy gulped along with Tentomon.   
As the two digimon pounced, the digivices went off. 

"Gomamon! Digivolve to….. Ikkakumon!"   
"Ikkakumon! Digivolve to…….Zudomon!"   
"Palmon! Digivolve to ……. Togemon!"   
"Tentomon! Digivolve to…… Tentomon!" 

"Now THAT makes me want to pee my pants."Izzy muttered to himself. The Devidramon was moving in closer. Izzy moved out of the way and Tentomon flew up as the digimon's charge missed them by an inch. The two looked at each other and collapsed onto the ground to see another DeviDramon from the line coming up from behind. The previous dark digimon was coming closer as well. Izzy's sweat soon made it's own drop of water.   
"Do something Tento!"Izzy cried. Tentomon flew up into the air as they charged, groling and leaping into the air. Their teeth shined against the light. The bug sighed as they were closing in. His partner looked up at him as he shielded himself.   
Gotta save Izzy! 

"Tentomon! Digivolve to…… Kabuterimon!" 

"Electro Shocker!" A ball of burning electricity shot from Kabuterimon and struck the DeviDramon to the left. Before Izzy could say a thing, Kabuterimon was tackled down by the other digimon.   
"Whoa! Smelly!" Kabuterimon commented. The Devidramon growled as he ripped at the blue bug's arm. SWAP! The dark digimon fell over after Kabuterimon punched hiim with his free arm. Getting up, he quickly attacked him with his Electro Shocker.   
"WATCH OUT KABUTERI-… TERIMON! LOOK OUT!" Izzy yelled. Kabuterimon looked over to the fog to see a group of 5 Devidramon in a v-shape formation charging forward. The champion smiled and took flight causing the Devidramon to follow after.   
The bug digimon flapped his insect wings and flew to the left, diving a bit through the air.   
"Kaaaa…" the dark digimon leader hissed. It's tongue was pure black as it licked out to the air. It was hungry, and madly craving to eat after a long wait marching in the fog. Kabuterimon however was faring very well. He looked over his shoulder. They were catching up.   
I hope this works, he thought. In a quick, swift motion that caught the five off guard, Kabuterimon twisted his body around and fired an 'Electro Shocker' at them.   
"AHH!!!!!!" The leader was no dummy to fall for such a pitiful attack plan. Flapping his wings, he flew down and dodged the attack a couple seconds early. An explosion was left behind in the air, lots of data floating about in chunks of what looked like falling debris.   
"Ah ha, one lone survivor huh? Electro Shocker!" the bug said releasing his attack. The Devidramon cleverly dodged it, letting the attack kill a fellow marching Devidramon in the fog.   
"Ha, show off." The Devidramon spoke. Kabuterimon gulped, this was no sucker. "Think you've got it? We'll see how you fare against ME!!!!!Dark Drain!" A negative force from the Devidramon was being shone onto Kabuterimon.   
"ARGH!" the bug yelled. It felt horrible, like a thousand needles being forced into your body and then exiting. All the while, the energy would go to the champion form until Kabuterimon dedigivolved to his rookie level.   
"Hang on pal! You'll make it! I trust you!"Izzy yelled. Kabuterimon tried to move his head, but he was unable to. It was going to be the end this time.   
"Vulcan's Hammer!" The dark digimon couldn't look in time to see what would kill him.   
"Thanks Zudomon! Let's go and destory some more.. after I catch my breath." Kabuterimon said slumping in the air. The ultimate nodded and then took off with Togemon into the fog to go and destory some Devidramon. Izzy walked over and sat beside his partner. He sighed.   
"You laugh like an aircraft carrier pal." Izzy said. Kabuterimon laughed.   
That's when Izzy's digivice let off a glow, an orange glow to be exact. Quickly pulling it out of his pockets, the boy stared at it in surprise as it let off a blinding light. Once it died down, he read the screen.   
"DigiDestined Thinker of Trust. Wow! Now I bet my digimon has enhanced abilities eh Kabu?" Izzy said nudging the big bug. He looked over and saw four quiet figures mvoing in towards the jail. Izzy got up. "Okay, time to kick some evil evil butt! Go Kabuterimon! Show it to em!" Izzy yelled.   
Kabuterimon nodded and took off in an instant.   
Tai, Matt, Gabumon, and Agumon inched closer to the jail, only a metre away from it now. Looking up overhead to see what the gust of wind was, Tai smiled. The plan was working, now they had to get someone out of there quick. Rushing over to the bars, Tai was hit back with a shock. Gabumon and Agumon caught his arms.   
"Ow, that thing packs a whallop…" Tai got up and brushed himself off. The wind was getting swifter and awfully more acute. Tugging at Tai's pants, Agumon shivered. The three watched as Matt moved forward and only a couple inches from the bars.   
"Ah…. See Tai? Maybe you should look before you le-HELP!" Tai instantly came to his side and saw the problem. Some shadows from inside were practically grabbing at his collar and choking him. Tai thought and then pushed against Matt, but with his hands slapping the ones who were choking Matt.   
"Agh!" Matt choked. Tai slapped the last one pushing the boys onto the ground. Agumon looked at them as he helped Tai sit up.   
"Violent" he said. Tai sighed and frowned. He was hoping to save someone really important to somebody else. Or somebody who was worth it at least. The people inside looked like zombies clawing fiercly at the bars of the small concrete jail. Their mouths oepn, drooling, and moaning. Tai peered inside and saw a little kid on the floor crying and a guy sitting the bench with his head in hands.   
"AR!!!!" Tai jumped back and looked up. A Devidramon had found it's way past the others. 

"Gabumon! Digivolve to….. Garurumon!" 

"Howling Blaster!" In an instant, the attack hit and made the attacker dissolve. Garurumon grinned, he'd gotten stronger already.   
Matt and Agumon looked at Tai. Tai nodded and started to search around frantically for a brick that stuck out. According to Izzy, it'd contain the keys. Soon, Agumon and Matt joined in as Garurumon attacked the offenders that got through.   
"Ah ha!" Tai said with a triumphly voice. Bending down on his knees he put his hands on a lone brick that stuck out. Ignoring the battleing cries of war beyond the jail, Tai grabbed and secured his hands on the brick and pulled. It came out without much force and low and behold…. There was the key.   
Tai smiled and grabbed for it. BOOM! The ground shook making the four fall. Tai looked up to see a large yellow explosion come from one of the jail's sides. Not exactly the side, but from beside it. From the smoke came Zudomon with Joe atop.   
"Hurry up Tai! We've got them lost in smog!" Joe yelled. Zudomon thumped as he ran away into the forest. Geez, distractions can only last for so long can they? Tai thought.   
"Hurry Tai! They're all running!" Agumon said to his friend. Tai quickly grabbed the keys and stood up. At the jail door he unlocked it and stepped back as dozens of bodies fell out onto the ground. Their heads bent back looking at them with horror and sad eyes. Moaning and groaning. Only the two that didn't come up earlier stayed in the back.   
BOOM! Tai looked back at Matt and Garurumon with a serious face.   
"You guys go on ahead! I'll grab just one person! I can't garuntee it's good or bad! But GO!" Tai yelled. The blinding light and another explosion. A chunk of the jail fell off. As Tai peered into the distance while shielding himself with his arms, he saw Togemon and Mimi escape with Izzy and Kabuterimon shortly after. Tai blinked and then turned back to see Matt and Garurumon had left. Agumon nodded and started running.   
Tai quickly ran in avoiding the infinite hands that clawed and pulled at him. BOOM! Another hit, shaking the ground. Tai maintained his balance and grabbed the boy on the bench. Quickly running out, he was greeted by WarGreymon and jumped up onto him with the boy. A loud explosion was all they heard after leaving the area for their previous campsite. 

"Alright! Score!!!" Tai yelled happily. He highfived the boy behind him who smiled and shrugged. Tai grinned. The first in a long time since I've smiled a real smile…. Or not. Tai soon frowned. Lot's of them were killed in the act. Innocent digimon…. Tai quickly shook it off before he could go to the guilt part.   
"So…. I think your Tai aren't you?" the boy asked.   
"Uh-huh, how'd you know my…. Say… You look familiar… what's your name again?" 

"Geez? What's taking Tai so long? Drop by a fast food resterant very lately?" Matt asked pacing the ground back and forth. All digimon and Digidestined present had their arms resting on the rock and mountain 'wall' awaiting the arrival of their leader and friend.   
In a couple minutes, Joe could see the little shape in the sky and pointed. Matt and Gabumon moed back as WarGreymon zoomed into view and landed smoothly…. Sort of. Dust and sadn flew up everywhere causing them to cough. Joe brushed as much as he could away seeing that he was still allergic to a lot of things.   
In the dust, Tai and the boy jumped off letting the big mega dinosaur dedigivolve to something less violent. Once the sand and dust died down, everybody stared in awe at whom Tai had saved. Tai smiled faintly and shrugged putting his hands into his pockets. Silence… It was Matt who broke it with tears in his eyes.   
"T.K!!!!!!" The two brothers ran to each other and hugged. Soon all the other digimon and human partners (but Tai and Agumon) went over to greet their long-lost friend.   
"So Tai, why aren't YOU celebrating?" Agumon asked. Tai looked down at the rookie. Both their eyes met, locked in a glare of silence between both of them. Tai blinked and then looked at the others happily hugging and noogieing the tyke.   
"Remember what I said? I don't wish to hug anybody until… them….." Tai said. He waited for about 5 minutes and then started off again with the others behind to go back into the city they once called home. 

It took all day to get back into Japan's main city, the edge of it all. And getting tired and exhausted did not help at all near the end of the day. But Tai was a wide awake person and had gotten everyone back safely. After everyone settled down and went to sleep in Joe and Mimi's home, they nodded and saluted to Tai.   
"See ya all tomorrow… huh? What's this?" Tai said picking up a letter. Unfolding it, he quickly read it out.   
"Our guards are sick and do not wish to make you sick neither with our breath, so we've left you this letter. Theere is a big announcement! A huge tornament will be held tomorrow! Challengers are free to enter, but only if you can digivolve to mega and have a friend with you. The friend can be of any level, just one of you must be a mega form. Thank you. This will take place at the ultimate arena! Located not to far from you. Note, the two battles you must fight is aganst Devimon and the lord… come prepared… Alright guys… This is my fight now." Tai said stuffing the paper into his pocket.   
"What! Tai! We're all friends! Not enemies!" Izzy cried out.   
"But this is MY fight Izzy. I NEED this fight, it's my fight alone… you wouldn't understand why… but trust me on this one. We've been through a lot before, but this must be done by me and Agumon, right pal?" Tai asked nudging Agumon with his knee. Agumon nodded. Tai looked back at the DigiDestined's concerned faces. "Besides, Agumon's the only mon digivolving to WarGreymon now is he? Anyways, go grab a night's rest, see you all later in the morning to watch me show off my muscles!" Tai said sarcastically. He watched as the others went off except for Izzy and Tentomon and Matt who decided to follow him.   
They walked down the street and stopped at the house closest to the arena, still far, but they could see a lot from there. The three boys and two digimon remained quiet until Izzy talked.   
"Hey Tai, do you still remember Sora VERY fondly now that time's passed?" Izzy asked. Tai looked up into the sky where he could see some moonlight trying to break into the city of Japan. He smiled at the thought. Her picture, her image, so gasping and beautiful… before he could go back to the younger stages of him and her, Izzy interupted again.   
"Well, okay, let me ask you this then…. do you remember what happened? Do you remember how it all began? How we got here? After Devimon sent Leomon to hurt you?" Izzy asked. Matt looked at Izzy who winked back. Matt gave thumbs up.   
"Well… I guess I really don't.. why?" Tai asked.   
"Think back Tai… think… ignore all distractions…" Izzy paused. "Like Matt's crude farting."   
Tai grinned but it soon faded away as he stared up and sank back into his thoughts, his memories… slowly, he thank back… to before the tornament, before WhiteGriffonmon… before everything….   
"I got it!" Tai said in a flash. 

FLASHBACK 

The pain, it hurted. I couldn't move.. my body was hurting… but I had to get up and… and… wait… I opened my eyes, practically forcing them to open and looked to my side to see a dinosaur like guy standing over me. Looking straight up were clouds… and a … a sun… a digital sun? To my other side lay nothing but sand.   
"He's gone Tai, Leomon disappeared…" it said slowly. I sat up.   
"Who are you? Leomon? Tai? I'm a Tai?" I asked.   
"No no! Tai! Stop acting stupid!" it said again. I gave him a confused look. Or was it a she?   
"I honestly have no clue of what your saying little man…. And who's this Tai character and Leomon character? What are you? You don't look like me… at least I don't THINK so.." I trailed off. We both turned our heads to the bushes behind and prepared for the worst. Out popped a White Griffon. It seems the little guy was happy and sighed collapsing on the beach.   
"So, what do we have here?" the beast asked.   
"A Tai or a Leomon."I said back. 

FLASHBACK 

"So… you were on the island still when you woke up and the White Griffon carried you off and trained you from there? Wow, we'd never learnt that in school with our principal."Matt commented. Tai shrugged.   
"It's hard to remember things after I've had a memory loss… amnesia… whatever you wish to call it… I'm tired… you too Agumon?" Tai asked. The orange rookie nodded. The five all walked back in silence and crept back to the house of Joe and Mimi's to get some sleep before the final battles in the morning. 

HHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh…..HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh……   
Izzy reached for the side while trying to hide under his pillow. Mumbling and getting annoyed he couldn't find an alarm clock he bolted his upper body upwards to a sitting position. Izzy looked at the rom to see various bodies of digimon and humans spread about sleeping and snoring. One in particular was beside him who had his feet nearly in Izzy's mouth!   
"Revenge is so sweet."Izzy said kicking him.   
"YOW!… Heck, what'd you do that for Izzy? Oh man…" Tai said rubbing his ankle. Izzy laughed and sighed. The room was dark, but with the artificial sunlight pouring in through the windows, it seemed like a dark concrete room being filled with joy and happiness. I guess the digimon installed and got the artificial sunlight to work, Tai thought recalling the strange Christmas light like objects dangling from the roof.   
"So, should we get the others up as well?" Izzy asked curiously after his 'attack of REVENGE'. Tai shrugged and slapped his googles on. Shoving Agumon who woke up very reluctantly, Tai made sure he didn't make too much noise. Izzy woke up his partner, without luck.   
"AGH! IZZY! Is there an evil digimon? I'll protect you!" Tentomon shouted. Soon after Tentomon's ruckus went and spread through the room waking up everyone and everybody.   
"Argh! Izzy! I only meant to wake me and Agumon! Oh well… I guess they'll have to come along too." Tai sighed. Grabbing a sandwhich from the fridge, Tai made his way through with Agumon to the door. Izzy and Matt quickly followed soon after.   
Tai peeked out the door to check for any digimon guarding the streets. None. He smiled and grinned his infamous grin and opened the door. Walking out, he felt his feet touch the dirt and sand path. Tai smiled and walked along to the end of the street closer to the arena. As he turned the corner, Tai was totally un prepared. There was a huge line-up for this tornament.   
The others weren't far behind and were behind Tai and gasped at the numbers around the stadium.   
"Just wait til they see an international soccer championship!" a voice beside Tai said. Tai only patted his head. Good ol' Agumon, positive thinker even in the weirdest and wackiest situations.   
"COM-In' through! Make WAY! I'm only here to check out some things. And the rules have changed!" said a snotty digimon making his way through the crowd. A gasp and then chattering and insults. Tai squinted as he came closer. That distinctive hat was a mark of the arena's.   
"EH!" Tai was cuaght off by the little digimon as he poked Tai. He's a fast sucker, Tai thought.   
"Me?" Tai asked pointing to himself. The young digimon poked him again.   
"Yeah you bub. Did you hear or not earlier? There will only be two contestants fighting today. And they have to be certain people. So tell me, you look like Tai Kamiya and that Agumon sure looks like his digimon. Are you those people?" he asked. Matt nudged him.   
"Could be a trick" Matt whispered.   
"I'll be careful."Tai said back nudging him a little too hard.   
"So google boy? What's gonna be ya answa?" he asked again. The digimon spit onto the ground beside Tai's shoe. Agumon glared at the digimon who gave a stupid smirk back.   
"Yeah, that's me…." Tai said trailing off.   
"Come with me then. 622! Open the gates!" Tai listened as the gates opened. Looking back at his friends for one last time, he smiled and then followed the Divermon. Agumon quickly joined his buddy. 

"Ah… just a couple more minutes before the fight. AS you know, your fighting against our angered lords, seeing as you've caused them grief. And it's bad grief. Anyways, just wait, audience is being loaded. You'll only fight two battles today as you know, one against our previous lord Devimon and the other is against our almighty lord… his boss! Thy majesty!… Oh? I'll be back latr human and mon to retrieve you." The digimon said before running out.   
Tai leaned back a breathed a sigh of relief. This was much bigger than the previous arena's resting area. The room was nearly made of pure gold! Well, the walls were at least. The room was decorated with vines that hung from the wall's roof. Couches of red, soft material (Tai nor Agumon knew what It was) were in all corners (but the main doorway) of the room. Lights were all around surrounding the room. A table to the middle and to the side was a place to put drinks and a tray for food. A small colour tv hung on the opposite wall of the door. It was fuzzy but would be replaced. Tai knew the reson this room was so great. The prisoners to be won…. They lived here. Probably so they wouldn't be tempted to leave, Tai thought.   
"Ah… Tai, think your ready?" Agumon asked.   
"For the fight?"   
"Yep, of course!" Agumon asked. Tai nodded confidently.   
"Tai, can you remember her really good? Your really old past with your parents?" Agumon asked. Tai looked at him sadly. He looked up, indicating he was thinking deeply. Rushing back through time inside his head was hard. Battle with Matt ate fire…. Asking WhiteGriffonmon to go to tornament… ah… Devimon and the lion slashing at him ….. home…. Playing…. With kids….. meeting someone his age… wait, too far….   
"HEY! YOU!" a voice said startling Tai.   
"Come again?"Agumon asked back for Tai. The digimon growled and then waved his hand and pointed to the main doors. Tai stood up and brushed himself off and gave a goofy grin. This was it… the final battles. Agumon grinned happily beside him as the digimon escort went to the front and opened the doors. Tai's happy grin was soon replaced by a face of annoyance. He shielded himself from the dust and sand coming at him.   
"Wow…"Tai said again. The audience booths were full of peple cheering from the stands. Loudly and clearly. Tai looked behind to see the doors closing, and a little note falling from the roof as well as some people. Prisoners of evil, Tai thought as he faced the arena.   
"Good luck" the digimon said and ran off to the sides. Tai took his digivice in his hands and breathed in and out. This was it, the final battles, the final challenges of his life. Or so he thought at least.   
"Ah, welcome everyone and hush down. This will be the ultimate war between a lone traitor and warrior, pitted against our best lords whom he hates and loathes so much." Cheers and boos from the crowds. Tai snorted. "Anyways, he will be fighting out lords! First, let's see if he lasts our old lord. His boss overtook him. But here he comes, entering the ring in all glory!!!!!! VICE-LORD DEVIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge cry of cheering. Tai closed his eyes and sighed. But upon hearing a small group yelling boo, he looked up and smiled, waving at his friends.   
STOMP! The ground shook violently. Agumon almost lost his balance but kept steady and gave a long, mean glar at their foe. Tai turned to face Devimon coldly. The demon smiled and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Tai stepped forward causing the digimon to look at him and grin.   
"Why dare challenge me boy? I'm afraid you nor that".. Devimon looked at Agumon and spit at his face. "Weakling can ever oppose me. Your both lame and stupid, just like at the other arena I owned. Now you'll pay. Your true powers aren't even enough to stop me nor my master!!!! Ha ha! Unarmed and ready to kill, ha ha!" Devimon shouted. Tai looked at Agumon, and Agumon looked at Tai.   
"Let's do this buddy! Digivolve!" Tai yelled. His digivice let off an orange glow. He held it high into the sky letting everyone ooh and ahh it. 

"Agumon! Digivolve to…….. Greymon!!!!"   
"Greymon! Digivolve to……. Metal Greymon!!!!!" 

"Oh? You think an ULTIMATE CAN BEAT ME? HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" he yelled out. Tai turned to his partner.   
"Now's your chance! Do it Metal Greymon!" Metal Greymon was about to charge when Devimon cuaght his eyesight back on the digimon. Metal Greymon stood still. Tai sighed and glared at the evil digimon. It was his fault, that stupid digimon's fault. He did this. He hurt many innocent people along the way…. Clear that Tai, no wait, anger enhacnes your attack strength, but your intelligence goes down due to stupidity… but I'm a leader, I don't need to worry about that….   
"Tai, can you remember her really good? Your really old past with your parents?" Tai staggered backwards. He remembered!,.. he smiled. The thought, the memory, the images.   
Pictures swirled in his mind, of him and her playing with toys from a toy box at her house… obviously seeing as he didn't recall having dress-up clothes in his toy box. The girl laughed playfully and pulled out some wedding clothes and forced Tai to relctently put the on… he smiled at how cute they looked together…. Wait… he must've had her. DEVIMON! He must have her trapped in that room!   
Tai clenched his fist. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her back…" he said. He thought again, staring blankly at the sand on the ground, about his past….. 

I can't dream anymore….   
Since you left   
I miss you singing me to sleep 

The days when they'd pretend to be married and then have a wonderful honeymoon and fall into each other's arms acting so stupidly. Very young love-sturck kids. 

I can't wake anymore…..   
In your arms.   
I miss you singing me to sleep 

Then it'd all be ruined by Mrs.Takenouchi who'd come in and make silly jokes about Tai looking so fine and nice. Sora would blsuah and Tai would blush too, hiding his in his shirt. Argh, how he'd give to be in one of those moments right now… Tai looked back at Devimon and Metal Greymon. Grabbing a sword behind him on the ground, Tai took his fighting stance. It was time to get through with and over. No more pity from his friends after this, no more fights (unless they were personal), it'd become one easy going world. 

Cheer up my friends all say…… 

At the time, Tai realized it. It struck him like an arrow. His memory! All of it came flooding back, the precious ones especially. Tai had one tear in his eye… flowing down his cheek soon enough. Leaders don't cry… do they? He questioned himself. Only then had he realized how important Sora and his family was to him.   
Though he didn't notice the fact that he really matured and had gotten much colder than he was before….   
"Hey! Are we going to battle or what wussy boy?" Devimon asked. Tai cracked a twig under his shoe. The dust flew into the air, but soon faded and died away into the wind.   
"You've gone too far….. go Metal Greymon!" Tai shouted. Metal greymon gave thumbs up and flew into the sky, thunder boomed from above, but that didn't matter. Devimon grinned and raised his arms to the dinosaur, targeting, aiming… Tai watched as a black ball of energy was forming in his hands.   
"Tai! Don't touch him! He can give you the Touch of Evil! So I wouldn't be going near him if I were you!" Metal Greymon warned. Tai looked up and gave thumbs up.   
"Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon sent two shark-headed missles towards the demon digimon. Devimon smiled and let it go in Tai's digimon's direction. Metal Greymon swiftly dodge it as it was much faster than his own attack. Devimon didn't move out of harm's way though. Tai blinked as it was coming towards him.   
What an idiot!, Tai thought. He's getting himself killed! But then again knowing those evil digimon, he probably isn't…   
"WATCH OUT TAI!!" boomed Metal Greymon's voice. Tai suddenly sprang back to the battlefield and eyed Devimon as he had one of his knees farrther back. His hands stretched out … blocking? No… he was cushioning the blow! Tai snapped his fingers in frustration.. But to his surprise, Devimon actually didn't get hit twith the attack. He was under much force and pressure as he turned towards Tai slowly. Tai came to realize it…   
"DUCK!" Tai ducked as the reflected attack barely hit him!   
Tai quickly stood up and dodged to the side as he barely missed Devimon's next energy attack. Looking at him, he smiled and waved. Devimon gave a confused look but readied another attack. WHAM!   
"Alright! SCORE FOR THE BIG GUY!" Tai yelled to his partner. Devimon growled as he sent his Evil Attack at Metal Greymon who quickly flew through it! His speed inceased as he charged into Devimon who couldn't stop him in time.   
"You idotic cheaters you!" he yelled.Metal Greymon would not give in, still ramming his head into Devimon, the evil digimon flinched. Tai quickly ran up from the side and slashed at his arm. "AGH!!!!!!!!!!" the virus yelled. He couldn't take it. The pain! With in instant reaction, he shoved Metal Greymon into the sky again with his free arm and then collapsed ontom the ground. His right arm had been cut off by the infamous Tai Kamiya… leader of the DigiDestined… impossible. Oh well, such an act won't stop me! He thought with confidence…. Ugh… but I feel horrible.   
Tai looked at Devimon and then returned to his normal position. Was he defeated so easily and so swfitly?   
"Are… are you okay?" Tai asked. Devimon laughed. He laughed! The audience were at the edge of their seat wondering what just happened in the past couple minutes that have gone by.   
"NEVER! WILL I GIVE UP!!!!!!! EVIL TOUCH! Or no,, wait, THE TOUCH OF EVIL!" Deivmon's arm outstreched and had nearly made contact with Tai. The boy sprang jumped backwards and slashed at his fingers. Blood was falling and dripping everywhere in this arena. The look on Devimon's face hadn't change. It was still ane vil grin. Though now his whole body was shaking terribly… horribly…   
"Shall I do a finishing move Tai?" asked his digimon. Tai held out his hadn in a "stop" action. Metal Greymon was taken back, but slowly landed on the ground beside his partner and waited silently.   
"EVIL ATTACK!!!" Devimon cried out. Caught off guard, Tai stood there stricken with sudden horror. Metal Greymon quickly covered him int time as the attack deflected off his metal claws. The blackness turned to red fire spitting onto the ground in tiny sparks and embers. Devimon growled.   
"Isolent fools… you'll…. You'll never beat lord…. Lord….. my lord…. My boss… my king… THE KING!…. EVIL ATTACK!" Devimon cried out. The dark ball of energy came flying from his hand, burning the sky. Metal Greymon sighed. Flicking his tail, Tai got the message to run.   
"ARGH!!!!!" The impact of the attack nearly burned Metal Greymon's claws, instead it had left the poor ultimate in pain. Burning, BURNING! "ARGH!!!!" he shouted again, with burning anger. He wasn't going to let a fool of a champion get him again… not this time…   
Metal Greymon swiped his right claw into the air.   
"Giga Blaster!" Two missles aimed for their target and spun in the air. Devimon only shook his head so coldly with that evil grin on his face.   
BOOM!…..   
"NOW!" Tai shouted. The leader quickly ran and jumped up into the air with the sword in his hands. Metal greymon on the opposite side did the same, but with his right claw. Devimon looked up one last time as his eyes became a red, bloody blur…hazy…dying….   
It all seemed to blast into slow motion. The two couragous man and mon crew had jumped into the air. "Mega Claw!" Metal Greymon's attack, and Tai's sword thrust into Devimon's back…..   
In a cloud of dust, the two landed and opened their eyes to the horrific scene. The blood was disapearing, dissolving into what would become data… and Devimon was already flying away to his own heaven…   
"YEAH!!!!!!!!! GO TAI!!" Izzy shouted. The whole audience was in shock, and cheering as loud as they could. Tai smiled, but then soon frowned. Metal Greymon dedigivolved to his rookie form and sighed. The two should've been happy, and they were…. But they just didn't show it.   
"AND LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! TAI KAMIYA, LEADER OF THE cough… DigiDestined… cough.. BEAT DEVIMON!!!! It was about time that old joke kick the bucket!" Laughs from the crowd. Tai's eyes widened. They didn't care! They were HAPPY he died!…. Uh-oh…   
"And now! Tai Kamiya and Agumon 742! Prepare for your ultimate battle of your lives! You can still give up right now! Do you Mr. Courage?" the announcer asked. Laughs. Pathetic laughs from the crowd! Tai stepped forward and held his sword.   
"Never!" Oohh's and Ahh'ss… The announcer laughed ridiculously as if Tai had no chance at all.   
"How about.. if you were…. Handicapped?" Tai raised an eyebrow in confusion. Feeling a tugging at his pants, Tai looked down to see Agumon pointing towards the main gate. The two looked over to see a Robogarusmon slowly walking along on the sand. In his robot fingers was a object that reflected the light from the spotlight (The spotlight shines during intervals).   
When the robot digimon it came up to him and grabbed Tai's sword. Tai reached out for it, but was held back by the left fingers of the robot. Holding out it's right fingers, it revealed a knife…. A wee knife? Tai looked at the digimon… hope in his eyes… hope that Tai would win and cause this reckless world to end!   
Tai nodded and sent off the little robot as he returned and awaited the next instructions. Agumon stood by his side. The two courage mon and man, wreckin' crew…   
"And Tai Kamiya still doesn't give up! What a pathetic, and sad loser… anyways, you'll be fighting our current lord. The lord who will send you to the doors of death where it smells worse than anything in the world. The smell of loss and death from your worst foe! And here he is!"   
BOOM! It was like lightining and thunder hit the arena. From the enemy's gate came a huge creature. Way bigger than Tai expected. He was about three heads taller than Tai, his power was practically unlimited. His face was mean looking, and Agumon could tell it was a virus type. His face was of a bull's, with a long snout. Two striped horns stood atop of his head. His eyes glared evil in all directions, both of his eyes. Indian like tear drop markings covered his face, his shoulder, his legs, and the part of the tail closer to the body. He stood on four massive legs that could cause an earthquake. His front legs were strong and had two cannons, one on each, attached onto each claw like paw. The digimon grunted, smoke came out of his nose.   
Two, dark, shadowy cannons were just behind his shoulders… and a pair of wings at the back. They were the colour of an angels. How ironic of a virus type's. Wings about the size of Tai, with an additional head added to him of course. Behind the wings were two more deadly objects. One being a smaller set of cannonos facing the digimon's back and… the tail… A long, reptile tail… Towards 8/12 of the tails's end (or 2/3's).. the tail was split in two… and at the end of each two were white, shining, claw like stingers… Not like a bee's stinger… but what'd you call such a powerful intrument of terror?   
It grunted again. Tai and Agumon stood still. "You dare challenge me… I am the lord of the Digital World and all of Earth… I am Dageroburumon… a virus type digimon… the first to reach the status of… the omega level." A whole shock and gasp from everyone. They haven't seen the lord himself, let alone being an omega level!   
"Are your ready boy? Do you take the challenge?" Tai tightened his fist and smiled…   
"I'm ready. Give me all you got.."   
Dageroburumon grinned and snorted again. Agumon just stared at the ultimate fighting machine. He had cannons on both sides, wings, good strength, and probably speed, no wonder he was a mega! Agumon shook his head in dismay as the creature bent down. It jumped into the air leaving sand and dust in it's wake.   
Tai stared up at him and so did Agumon who was ready to digivolve.   
"The let's BEGIN!!!!!" 

"Agumon! Warp-Digivolve to!……. WARGREYMON!!!!!" 

The fight was on! As Dageroburumon dived through the air, slicing through the sky. WarGreymon flew at an equal speed, though just somewhat slower. The two scowled at each other as they collided. WarGreymon thrust forward his left claw, but Dageroburumon shifted his head to the left avoiding the attack. Before WarGreymon could react, Dageroburumon counter-attacked by headbutting WarGreymon in the face. WarGreymon's head jolted back fiercly, but he looked back to see Dageroburumon very faintly… his eyes and head grew dizzy.   
"Keep focus Wargreymon! I'm coming!.. Or, I'm waiting down here actually! I can't fly!" Tai yelled to his partner. Dageroburumon headbutted WarGreymon again and laughed. WarGreymon shook his head and tried to get back his senses but was hit hard by Dageroburumon again. This time with the brutal force of his claws. Dageroburumon bared on each paw, 5 long, sharp claws….   
WarGreymon couldn't take it and fell a bit through the air. Tai's heart beated faster as he grew more anxious to beat the crap out of Dageroburumon. He looked around and found nothing to use. Silently saying a little pray of hope, Tai looked up to see Dageroburumon dive through the air again towards WarGreymon. As he approached, he nailed him in the side causing WarGreymon to slide through the air again.   
But this time, WarGreymon shook his head until his vision was pure again.   
"So now that you've seen an omega's power… do you think you can beat me still?" Dageroburumon asked with his low voice. WarGreymon's eyes glowed orange and growled. A little flame lit inside his eyes.   
"We will never give up! Courage never gives up hope in his dreams! We'll succeed!… And definitely, one thing's for sure… WE WON'T LET YOU STAND IN OUR WAY!!!!! NOVA FORCE!" A giant blast of fire was building in his raised arms. Dageroburumon pretended to be interested.   
WarGreymon sent it flying through the air at Dageroburumon. It's found it's target… going in for the kill…. BOOM! Chunks of sand fell to the ground. WarGreymon looked at them, but saw no data.   
"Up here WarGreymon." WarGreymon looked up to see Dageroburumon blocking his view of the clouds. The mega was shocked. This guy has some stuff!   
"Think your impressive? I have an overwhelming five attacks in-training! Mega Shot, Doomray, Meteor Shower, and you'll see the other two soon enough… METEOR SHOWER!" the virus cried. WarGreymon stared at his wings as first, only the tips moveds up and down like a ripple in the sea. Next, it was his whole wing! After 5 continuous flaps, they halted in the sky… wings with holes…   
Dageroburumon raised his head, closed his eyes and howled. From nowhere came big meteors! Big brown rocks falling.. WarGreymon shielded himself from disaster and waited for the storm to end.   
Tai watched from below, and dodged the falling meteors… looking up, he saw Dageroburumon start up his wings again and started to dive towards the mega.   
"WARGREYMON!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!"Tai shouted. WarGreymon looked down at his partner, while shielding himself at the same time.   
"Oof!!!" WarGreymon said as he fell through the sky. Dageroburumon smiled and opened his mouth with his wings spread wide open….   
"DOOMRAY!!!!!!" A ray of black, with green and purple lines was going straight towards WarGreymon as he was already falling through the sky. The giant mega was falling too fast that he couldn't move very much or do any action at all… even breathing was difficult in this situation.   
"ARGH!!!!". It pierced WarGreymon badly and made him fly faster. Dageroburumon smiled and laughed the evil laugh. BOOM!   
Tai ran over to where WarGreymon crashed into the colluseum's great brick wall. Dust and evevrything else was falling to thr ground., thankfully not his data. Tai ran over and in an instant, his jaw dropped at the scene. WarGreymon was practically in the building! His body fit sung into the wall and didin't even make very many bumpy parts along the wall.   
"WarGreymon! Are you okay?" Tai asked worriedly. Wargreymon opened one eye and reached out his right claw to Tai.. It was quivering, shaking, and horribly hurt… Trying to reach out more, WarGreymon fell out and onto the ground.   
Not too far from Tai was where the Omega landed. He sighed at the scene and had his mouth opened. Hif wings outstretched and another ball of energy forming in his big mouth. Tai looked behind him and knew what to do. Running forward towards the evil digimon, he jumped and kicked the virus type in the chest causing him to lose concentration. The two fell over and the ball of energy that was there had shot out from his mouth and hit the wall.   
"You human…. You shall die too Tai Kamiya, a worse fate than eating live livers.." Dageroburumon pushed Tai to the side and got up. Dageroburumon glared at Tai and had a serious expression pasted on his face. Tai jumped as his eyes changed to a red, eerie glow. The virus turned back to WarGreymon and like magic, the mega got up on his knees. He brushed himself off and stared at Dageroburumon.   
Tai shook his head and ran to his buddy.   
"Hey WarGreymon! Attack him if ya will!" Tai said. WarGreymon slowly turned his head towards Tai. The leader stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong with him.. his eyes… they were the same colour of Dageroburumon's!   
"No… no… WarGreymon!" Tai said.. his forehead was full of sweat as he slowly walked backwards. His partner had been manipulated! Tai turned to see Dageroburumon wink at him and laugh outloud. Tai turned back to see WarGreymon coming towards him too. This must be one of his attacks… but how can I beat him?   
Tai was breathing heavily. He couldn't hurt his pal.. he was under someone else's evil spell! And he'd regret hurting WarGreymon and have guilt for the rest of his life… if he'd live that long! BOOM! Tai's digimon partner kept on moving forward, inching closer. Tai stopped in his tracks and looked at WarGreymon.   
"Buddy! How can you do this? Stop it! Snap out of his evil… evil sinister trick! He's manipulating you! WarGreymon!!!!" Tai shouted. WarGreymon grunted and stopped in front of his partner. He lifted his left claw up into the sky where it shined to all… 

"I can't watch this!" Mimi said sobbing as she cried hiding in Joe's shirt. Joe patted her shoulder as the others were on the edge of their seats. Izzy wore binoculars from Joe's emergency bag he carried and sighed. Matt was trying to cover T.K's eyes. T.K tore them away each time.   
"MATT! I CAN'T SEE!" T.K shouted.   
"I think that's the point little bro." Matt said.   
"But Matt…. Tai's my long lost friend! I don't want to miss any of this!… even… if it includes his death… but I have faith in Tai! He won't lose!" T.K shouted. Just then, T.K's digivice glowed white and blinded some nearby people for a moment. Everyone looked at the screen and smiled for T.K.   
"DigiDestined youngster of Faith. Cool! I have faith in Tai and I get faith…. Too bad Patamon isn't here to share this with me…" T.K sighed. Izzy slapped T.K in the face.   
"Quiet! I want to see this!" he said with his eyes looking through the binoculars. 

"WarGreymon.. please…. Not again… don't make this déjà vu with my own digimon partner! WarGreymon! Look! Stop it! PLEASE!"Tai pleaded. WarGreymon struck. His claw slashed the ground in a fury of dust. But to his dismay, Tai rolled over to the side.   
"WarGreymon! It's Tai! Your buddy! Remember!… Please…. Remember! I had to work my way to remember everything! And you helped me!…. look! Do you believe I have the courage? The guts to be standing up right now…" Tai stood up and continued. "To stand up and face my fears of be annihilated by my best friend? WarGreymon!" Tai shouted again. The dinosaur halted before moving on…..   
"NO!!!!!" Dageroburumon shouted in frustration. WarGreymon's eyes returned to it's normal colour… his normal eyes that Tai knew. WarGreymon had tears in his eyes that soon were falling… the mega closed his eyes and fell to his side. Tai quickly ran over to his partner and gulped.   
"WarGreymon?" Tai asked. The mega opened his friendly eyes and stared at Tai.   
"T-t-t-t-tai……I'm s-s-ssorry…..Can you forgive me?" the war digimon asked. Tai sighed and shook his head as he hugged his digimon's neck.   
"Of course I can buddy…. But for now…. You can take a rest.. I'll fight Dageroburumon." Tai responded. WarGreymon's eyes went wide.   
"WHAT!?!?" he asked. Tai pointed to himself.   
"That's right.." Tai said.   
"But Tai! That guy is too strong for you to handle by yourself! At LEAST let me be your back-up, just in case! Heck, I'll be your.. uh, side-kick like in those stories Dangeroomon told us about before!" WarGreymon pleaded. Tai thought and then turned to Dageroburumon.   
"Sure pal." Tai said.   
"Thanks Tai." War Greymon said as he stood up on his feet. He just stood there, ready to fight. Saluting each other, the two waved and bid good luck as Tai turned to face the almighty powerful omega level digimon before him. Thunder boomed throughout the sky.   
"Ready Kamiya?" Dageroburumon asked. Tai nodded.   
"Heck yes." Tai said. The two glared at each other.   
"AR!!!!" Dageroburumon shouted as he jumped into the air. Tai quickly dodged and slid under him as he landed. The omega tried to strike at him with his tail, but he failed. The leader quickly kicked and thrust forward out from under and dodged the omega's deadly tail attack.   
Dageroburumon turned around and roared as he landed with a thud in front of Tai. The two engaged in combat as Tai punched Dageroburumon's face, causing him to stagger backwards a bit. The virus came back by charging forward and causing Tai to stagger back too. But he held on strongly.   
The couragous leader gave a kick to the vrius, who dodged it but was hit by Tai's second kick. Dageroburumon shook his head and turned to face Tai but was kicked by again in the nose. Dageroburumo was furious! His eyes glowed red , but then calmed down.   
Tai grinned and held back his right hand (with the knife) to strike again… but was interuppted. It almost felt like it was happening in slow motion.   
Before Tai could strike, Dageroburumon went at a fast speed, his left claw rasied and then slashed it aross Tai's chest… in the exact same place where Leomon had struck before…   
Tai staggereed backwards, his hand still held the knife though. Tai's motuh was open and his back was bent as he kept on staggering backwards.Tai grabbed his stomach with his hands.. the world was growing hazy to him.. slowly.. turning around… nothing seemed balanced, nor right anymore..   
WarGreymon just stared, horror struck at his partner. He couldn't do a thing to help him but destory Dageroburumon.. but he couldn't bring himself to do it.. not when Tai was as badly wounded as this..   
Everyone in the audience had grown very quiet all of a sudden. T.K was stunned along with his brother, Matt, and the others. This would be a horrible moment to be stuck in, T.K thought.   
Dageroburumon stepped forward to where Tai stopped staggering and was leaning forward in pain. Dageroburumon smiled, he hadn't had this much fun for ages. "Having fun yet?… Little boy?" Dageroburumon asked while grinning evilly.   
Tai didn't move much but coughed.. but in an instant, Tai slashed the knife upwards as the digimon was cuaght off guard. The evil digimon fell backwards and stared at Tai, who was now, trying to stand up straight for his victory.. then the digimon looked back at himself…   
A single slash of a knife had killed him…. Dageroburumon may have been the best known fighter around… but his defense was so poor, an old man would literally kick his butt… and die soon afterwards though sadly if he didn't get away in time.   
Dageroburumon stared at the victor and scowled at him. AGH!   
He turned around to see his tail turning into black and white data… soaring through the sky. Dageroburumon turned around to see Tai standing up normally again, though he was still hurt by the slash that had nearly costed him his life 6 years ago. It was open again….   
"I'll get you someday for this Kamiya…." Dageroburumon said as his face disappeared into the sky. Tai looked up and smiled. He coughed again and then shook his head.   
"In your dreams Dageroburumon.. in your dreams…" Tai said.   
The audience cheered like there was no tomorrow! He had won! This one named Tai Kamiya had saved them! Their lives! Everyone was happy to be free, almost.. unless Tai would be a horrible leader.. but they could tell he wasn't already by his heroic actions in battle… his couragous actions in battle…. And his brave, determined soul.   
"YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GO TAI!!!!!!" Matt yelled from the stands. T.K punched the air happily and kept on yelling 'Yeah! Go Tai! You rule! Man you rule!'. Mimi was hugging Joe, and Joe hugged her back as they cheered. Izzy threw the $1000 binoculars to the ground, shattering it to pieces. He jumped into the air, landing on a couple stands and booths from where he was… he jumped again and again.. his friends quickly followed after Izzy via stairs and the same thing he did.   
Down on the ground, WarGreymon smiled and gave thumbs up to Tai as he dedigivolved to Agumon. Tai smiled and opened his arms as Agumon ran into them. The two hugged each other… Agumon crying.   
"Tai! I thought you were a goner!" Agumon yelled.   
"Ah, but remember Agumon! Leaders never give up in a battle!" Tai said. "Especially me!" The two laughed as Agumon relaxed himself a bit. They were victorious! Just then, a happy announcer turned on his mike.   
"Tai Kamiya won! I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! But both you and I saw it with our very eyes! YES! AND TAI! YOUR OUR NEW LEADER!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!" Cheers again. Tai turned around to see his friends coming towards him, but then stopped just a couple feet away from him. Agumon quickly joined them and was attacked by a happy mob of DigiDestined and digimon.   
"And so Tai Kamiya, all digimon have been let free! Your friends have come to greet you leader of the DigiDestined! WhiteGriffonmon, Edigaromon, Woofingmon, Dangeroomon, your other DigiDestined and their digimon friends.. and us!… And here's your prize! Turn to the contestant's main gate entrance!!!!!! This is Danger, signing off! A cool Syakomon! But just wait!…" Tai sighed and then turned towards the main gate..   
It opened and out came running was his family. A lone digimon named Patamon flew to his long lost friend T.K. But Tai stayed and waited. And … he smiled… an actual smile! It stayed on his face. Tai just shook his head is if this was all imagination..   
"Mom.." he whispered.. his mom let out a happy cry as Tai and his mom embraced in a long hug. Tai's mom cried as she and her son reunited after 6 long years…. Tai felt complete.. almost inside… it was like sudden blasts of happiness filled through him. He longed to be hugged, he longed to see his parents. He missed them so much…..   
His mom let go as his dad hugged him, same reactions… except maybe less stronger than his want for his mom. Next was Kari… his little sister all grown up after 6 long years…. The two hugged each other for like what seemed to be an eternity… Tai shook his head…. His sister… he remembered how they got along so well,… and a vicious day where he felt like killing himself because of nearly killing his sister…. But that was the past… the far forgotten past that he didn't want to think of…   
"Tai… I missed you so much big brother…" Kari said sobbing. Tai hugged her harder and let her rest her head on Tai's shoulder.. The tears flowed freely all over his shirt… it was never going to end…   
"Kari…" his mom hissed. Kari let go of Tai and walked aside.   
Tai gasped at the sight inside of himself. SHE walked out.. her…. Oh my gosh, Tai thought…. Get yourself together and stop drooling! She was just walking, her beautiful figure was so radiant…. Tai shook his head… Saving the world was worth it. As she approached him, something else happened. Tai looked up to see the sky's usual dark clouds disappearing into nothing, replaced by the joyful white clouds people could make and find so many shapes out of. The clear blue sky returned instead of eerie, black, grey, and purple clouds and sky things… And the sun… It shone so brightly on the legend… the hero Tai.   
Tai knew it. Him and Agumon had become a famous legend, a VIP in history.. and he'd never be forgotten. Even when Dageroburumon used his deadly attack that had nearly killed him again, Deathtrap (which by the way, was the deadly claw swipes)… Tai will still be a legend. His legacy would be strong and proud.   
Agumon watched the happy moment as everyone came down from the stands to greet the heroes and DigiDestined. Why not our happy hero? He had his own things to do let's say…   
"And folks.. Danger's still here! Now I'm OFFICIALLY SIGNING OFF!! NO MORE OF THIS RADIO JUNK FOR ME! I'M OFF TO THE RAP CONTESTS TO SHOW-OFF! And to end this special occasion! A special song…. Sorry I didn't rewind it, I was listening to it yesterday night!" Danger said.   
Tai turned to Sora as the music started up. The two didn't say a word as they hugged each other and kissed….. a moment to last forever… 

Here's a toast…. To all those who hear me all too well…… 

Cheers from everybody as they cheered Tai and Sora on, the two lovers… 

Here's to the night, we felt alive   
Here's to the tears, you knew you'd cry   
Here's to goodbye..   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon….   
Too soon….   
Here's to the NIGHT!!! We felt alive!   
Here's to the tears, you knew you'd cry   
Here's to goodbye…   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon… 

Epilogue 

The sun was scorching outside! A blazing 35 degrees practically in the being-rebuilt Japan. Tai and his wife Sora stood outside of their hosue looking up at Biyomon take flight. Agumon stared at her with confusion. After their victory, Tai and Sora talked and catched up on what's happened between them. It seems that Sora looked dead and so escaped to Earth earlier with fake i.d and everything. She figured Tai died and would have been reconfigured, except at home since, well, that was his home. But when she saw Earth was shattered, she was heart broken. At his house, she didn't find Tai, but his sister Kari. And so the two wen together in search of Tai. But they gave up 3 years later. Tai's parents unfornately were visitng Tai and Kari's sick grandparents out of town.. thank goodness they were okay! But eventrually, Devimon caught them all and tossed them into the main arena's jail.   
But after the victory, Tai went out and was married to his loved one whom loved him back so much. The two were inseperable practically at first! Then Tai had to resume being a leader. He told everyone to repair Japan and make it a better home. Free Digiworld prisoners and whatsoever.   
Edigaromon was on what was going to be the lawn for a while playing with Dangeroomon's little brother in his pouch.   
Construction was happening to Tai and Sora's house. It was at the stage where they had to put the walls on, though in some areas it was already on. Wood was still on the second floor though. Builders from all over came to help build the new leader's home. It was so exciting.   
Tai had his arm around Sora's shoulder, so he brought her closer. The two smiled at each other and kissed. Some digimon gave a gross face at the disgusting hman's habits. Tai and Sora turned to the concrete path to their house… it was so big and beautiful!   
But then, Tai had an idea…   
"Hey Sora.." Tai began. Sora turned to her loved one.   
"Yeah Tai?" she asked. That voice… agh… drooling… Stop That! Tai said to himself mentally.   
"How many kids did you intend on having?" Tai asked. Sora thought for a moment and brought her right hand to her chin. Tai let go of her and looked at her. Sora smiled and turned to Tai.   
"7 kids would be fine." She said. Tai's eyes went wide and were open!   
"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?" Tai asked not believing what he just heard. Sora gave Tai a confused look.   
"Oh you know what I said Tai! Ha ha! Anyways, I was thinking seven kids because there is seven digidestined, so I thought, Hey! Why not one kid for each DigiDestined? And I-" Tai let a groan.   
"Uh-hhh…" Sora looked down at Tai who was falling unconcious (literally!). Sora nearly screamed.   
"TAI!" Before he hit the ground, some arms grabbed his ensuring his safety. Sora looked at who helped him and smiled. "Mimi! What a surprise to see you here!"   
Mimi grinned. "I know." She looked down at Tai. "My, he's heavy. Did he eat a champion's breakfast or what?" Mimi asked. The two laughed. Looking at the builders, they smiled and started to walk into the house. Mimi was helping push the unconcious Tai along as they went inside with Agumon trailing behind them…   
The World's Future looks awesome… with everyone helping, being nice, and eventually, reaching an end later on…. Ah, the world's future was so bright and full of promises, unlike the previous world they lived in….   
The sun shone on the house and everywhere, Japan, the digiworld….. leaving a happy ending…… 

**The End**   


Yay! I'm done as of 10/06/01 typing "The World's Future". And boy, a month to get it out, I must be one of the laziest out there. Dragging it on and on… but it's done! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, I'd like to say writing this story was awesome! I enjoyed all the reviews I got! Thanks for the support you guys! (And gals and mon's), Especially Chaos, Kaeera, Digi fan, Renz, Jinni, Nick, and Draco! Keep on writing! I will for sure!   
Also, the two songs might have NOTHING to do with the story (and most likely don't) But I just added them in because 1) the ifrst song is one of my fav songs that kick butt, and 2) the second song was part of the fanfic. I do not own the two songs, their artists do. Dressed to Kill by New Found Glory and Here's to the Night by Eve 6.   



End file.
